


Even Half the Kingdom

by pianobookworm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Persian Empire, Battle, Emperor Kylo Ren, Esther AU, F/M, Harems, Kylo is Xerxes, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, The Esther AU that nobody asked for, multiple wives with ultimate monogamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: Kylo Ren is the emperor of the largest empire in the known world, commander of the greatest army, and in need of a queen. Rey is an orphan girl from a small nation that was conquered centuries ago, and all she wants is to mind her own business and live her life in peace. But the king is choosing his queen from among all the fairest in the land, and Rey happens to catch someone's eye.A Reylo fic inspired by the biblical story of Esther.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Esther AU that literally no one asked for. But I thought that the characters in the two stories had some similarities, and that it could have some potential as an interesting story. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Note: Star Wars is a huge fandom with an incredible amount of lore. I was absolutely astounded when I started looking things up on Wookiepedia. I am not the most intimately familiar with everything that happens in the extended universe. My characterizations are based on the first two films of the sequel trilogy, and I am playing fast and loose with events and locations in order to fit them into the story I wish to tell. Please be gracious with my decisions and/or ignorance of non-movie canon events. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, they belong to Disney and Lucasfilm.

* * *

_In the third year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the sixth month, on the fifteenth day…_

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Ruler of the Known World, and King of Coruscant and Chandrila, was drunk. Roaringly, staggeringly, and indubitably drunk. He had been hosting a feast for the past seven days—what other option did have but to be drunk? And he should be happy—he _had_ been happy, in fact—except as the musicians began to play the after-dinner music, a thought occurred to him.

He leaned over to the prince sitting closest to him, Lord Hux, who raised his eyebrows at the breach of etiquette, but refrained from saying anything. Ren was the king, after all.

“Hux, we’re missing something.”

Hux’s eyes darted over the room, and he frowned. “I don’t see anything wrong.”

His tone was almost insolent, and Ren narrowed his eyes. 

Hux coughed. “I mean, _Your Majesty_ , I don’t see anything amiss. What is it you wish?”

Ren gestured broadly at the banquet hall. “But what _don’t_ you see? Or who, rather?”

“Well, obviously the women,” Hux replied swiftly. “But they are having their own feast. It would be…rather disruptive if they were here as well.”

“This,” the king gestured once more, “is bland. Is not the goal of this feast to show my people my riches? And is not the queen my greatest and most beautiful treasure?” He waved his hand before Hux could offer any criticism and Mitaka, one of the palace eunuchs, rushed to his side.

“Your Worshipfulness?”

“Bring me the Queen. I wish to show the princes of the realm her beauty.”

“As you have commanded, my lord,” the servant bowed, hastening off in the direction of the ladies’ quarters.

Hux raised an eyebrow as he lifted his goblet to his lips. “Displaying your queen, as if she were one of these drinking glasses, or a jewel in the crown?”

The look Ren gave in return was cold. “Hux, you are privileged to possess my favor. Have a care that you do not lose your grasp on it.” The threat was hollow, and both of them knew it. Hux was an upcoming military genius, and Ren needed him for the campaign in the spring. Still. It would not do to have a general with aspirations to the throne.

Swallowing, the prince wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, a flicker of emotion too quick to read passing through his blue eyes. “I was not disagreeing with you, Your Majesty. The queen is yours to display as you please.”

Ren kept his eyes on Hux until the prince sullenly glanced aside. “Good. See that you remember it.” He turned away, done with the conversation.

Soon Mitaka came scurrying back, bowing and scraping—without his wife, and very obviously nervous. It was annoying, just as the eunuch himself was annoying, and Kylo felt a vein begin to twitch in his temple.

“Did I not ask you to bring me the queen? Where is she?” Although he did not shout, rage crept through and dwelt in the corners of his voice.

Mitaka paled, trembling. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it once before he found his courage. “The queen refused to come, my Lord.”

Ren could hardly believe his ears. “What did you say?”

Mitaka grimaced. “The queen is not coming, Your Majesty. She refused.”

Heat rose through Ren’s body. How dare she! How dare she _defy_ the ruler of the greatest empire since—

A low cough broke into his thoughts, and he looked to see knuckles clenched white around his goblet. He dashed the goblet to the floor, where it gave a satisfying clang, and turned to see Hux at his elbow.

“My lord, if I may, I have a thought on how you could handle this matter so that the subjects of the realm see that even the queen is not exempt from the consequences of defying the king.”

Kylo felt his rage drain from him, replaced with a satisfying sense of justice. He wished he had not thrown his goblet, it had contained good wine. But he motioned for another one, and inclined his head to the man beside him.

 “Tell me more.”

* * *

 

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the first month, on the fourth day…_

Rey was seventeen years old and she knew three things for certain. 

First, her parents were gone. She could remember cool morning walks in lush gardens—a far cry from the hovel in the Jakku district of Coruscant where she lived now—and kind voices, promising to come back for her. That had been many years ago now. They were gone, and most likely dead, although she would never know for sure. If they had gone on a journey, there were many things that could go wrong. Fierce tribes who refused to bow the knee to the First Order armies lived in the deserts farther away from the capitol cities, waiting for rich caravans to plunder. Roads were perilous on their own—rivers could rise, rocks could fall, or animals attack.

So, they were gone.

The second thing she knew was that Unkar Plutt was the worst person currently living in the empire that she had ever had the distinct displeasure of encountering. The man was a thief and a cheat, forcing his workers to gather salable items by any means possible, which he would then sell for profit. Somehow, although she was sure her parents had never intended it, the shopkeeper had had charge over her for the past several years, and she had been one of his scavengers.

Under his heel, she had quickly learned much about the ways of both the world and the Jakku district, and how to preserve her own hide on the streets. This had led her to the third thing she knew for certain.

She could hold her own against anyone and survive. This was the truth that Rey clutched to her chest to keep her warm on the nights she went to bed hungry because she had found nothing of worth. Unkar Plutt could not take this from her, and one day she would show him her truth, and put everything here behind her back.

But although she knew she could survive, she wasn’t ready to go, not yet. Doing Plutt’s work kept her near the caravans that made their way slowly out across the desert, and with the caravans came news. If she ever were going to find her parents, it would be here. So she dressed herself carefully everyday so as not to draw attention to herself, picked up her staff, and carried on.

Today she was walking the Outer Edge, toward the ruin she had found two weeks ago. It was a fortress from the Old Empire of Coruscant, deserted and half buried in the sands. There had been a battle here, Rey had heard, at the end of Old Coruscant’s power, when the Mandalorians were rising.

The fortress itself bore the marks of fire and war on its walls, and while many had surely come plundering before her, Rey could find salable artifacts easily enough. Climbing quickly up the north facing wall, she paused to check behind her that she was the only one in sight. Satisfied, she took a rope and rappelled down into the interior chambers.

Landing nimbly on the balls of her feet, Rey allowed herself to take a breath and wonder anew at the sensation of exploring an ancient fortress. What were the stories of the soldiers who had breathed their last defending these walls? Who had found shelter here in the centuries since it became a ruin? 

Such thoughts were necessarily fleeting. There was no time to dwell longer than a moment on a daydream, and the moment was over. Rey brushed her thoughts aside and turned to follow a passageway she had yet to explore.

Dust and sand lay thick on the floor, shifting with a dull crunch under her sandals. The stone walls were shaded and pleasantly cool after the heat of the desert outside. The passageway extended a ways and then turned, leaving Rey to stand in front of an old wooden door. Its hinges were leather, cracked and brittle, but still there, despite the age of the ruin.

Slowly Rey opened the door and found herself peering into a dark chamber, the dim light from the passageway the only illumination. Dust motes swirled in the small beam of sunlight, obscuring what looked like a large mural on the near wall. An intrinsic hush permeated the air, seemingly to defy any who came to break the silence. Rey stepped over the threshold, wondering if she were defiling some ancient sacred space.

A loud bray broke the stillness, sounding loudly from farther back in the chamber.

A twinge of disappointment ran through Rey as she strained to see farther into the darkness. If a donkey were here, its owner could be as well. If another human being were here, this place no longer belonged to her alone. It never had, really, she supposed. But still…

And if the donkey was a stray, she could take it back to Unkar and claim the reward. An animal would have a significantly better price than her usual fare. She would be able to feast!

“Is anyone there?” she called out first. No reply came, save a quiet snuffling sound. So she stepped cautiously forward, speaking in a comforting tone. “Hey there, are you alone? Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.” She could just barely make out the familiar outline of a donkey as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and she reached forward to catch hold of the halter around its head.

Nodding its head, the donkey obediently followed her grasp back into the light of the exterior passageway. It was the most unusually colored donkey Rey had seen—a light brown, almost orange coat with white markings all over. She frowned. Although it was pretty, it could cause a headache, as such an animal would be easily identifiable by a previous owner.

“Well, do you have any signs of a master, little guy?” she murmured, scratching between his ears. He responded by nodding his head up and down vigorously, causing Rey to laugh in surprise. “Oh, you say you do, huh? Well, let’s see!”

The donkey had no saddle or bags with which to identify an owner, so Rey inspected the animal’s harness. It bore a rough inscription: “BB-8,” but that appeared to be an animal identification, not owner. If the numbers were any indication, the owner probably had several animals, but that could be many people.

“I guess you’re coming with me, BB,” Rey told him, tying her cord to his harness and leading him after her. The donkey stepped along behind her contentedly, bobbing his head as he walked.

Soon they were entering the city. Rey threaded the two of them through the crowded streets, deftly avoiding hawkers of goods and would-be thieves, and soon the door of Unkar Plutt’s establishment was in sight.

Just then, a man dressed in a robe slightly better than the usual for Plutt’s customers stumbled out of the door, nearly colliding with her.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw them, and Rey winced, ready for the pointing fingers and accusation of “Thief!”

But instead he opened his mouth and in a tone of disbelief said, “Kira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I made BB-8 into a donkey.
> 
> This setting is based off of the Medo-Persian empire, specifically the reign of Xerxes I. You may remember him as the Persian king that fought the Spartans at the battle of Thermopylae. I am trying to be as accurate as possible in my portrayal, but there will be differences, because Star Wars AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Finn is surprised, BB-8 is Not Amused, Maz is not surprised, and Rey is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously the best! Thank you for all of the kudos and comments, I love to hear from you all.
> 
> Special thanks to: hoshiakari, songbird fatale, the dark lady, Blueberry100, and 13oct.

Rey stood blinking in confusion for a second. Kira? A flash of memory washed over her—a soft voice who sang to her, a deep one that told her stories and made her feel safe…

BB-8 brayed sharply, and a man’s arms wrapped around Rey’s body, while another grabbed hold of BB’s halter. Her acquisition of a donkey had not gone altogether unnoticed, then. The strange man forgotten, Rey introduced herself to the donkey-nappers—in the language of hard knocks. It was almost laughably easy to kick her way out of the one man’s hold, then whirl her staff in a few practiced maneuvers, knocking the men down and sending them packing with their tails between their legs.

Laughing and breathing lightly, Rey looked over at BB almost as one would a friend—only to see him standing in a decidedly unfriendly way, head up and huffing at the man who had called her Kira.

She narrowed her eyes and shifted her stance, positioning her staff to easily allow a hit at him if necessary. “Who are you?”

The man’s dark eyes shifted back and forth nervously, and then a decision was made, and he looked her straight in the eye. “I’m, uh, Finn. I was- _am_ \- your cousin, back before the,” he waved his hand, “you know. I thought you were dead, Kira.”

Rey frowned, allowing the end of her staff to move closer to Finn’s throat. He swallowed. “No. I _don’t_ know. And Kira’s not my name.” BB-8 squealed, and she motioned to the donkey with her free hand. “And my donkey doesn’t like you much, so why should I trust you?”

Finn’s dark eyes darted over to the donkey, then back to her with an assessing glance. “ _Your_ donkey?”

Rey felt her cheeks heat. “I found him wandering in the desert, and he was happy to come with me. I figure that makes him mine as much as anybody’s.”

“Ah. I see.” Finn coughed uncomfortably. “Well, the thing is…the last time I saw that donkey, he belonged to my friend Poe and we were escaping from the First Order guards. So the donkey might well assume that I did something to his owner.”

Rey’s eyes widened. Escaping the First Order! “Are you part of the Mekavit, then?” 

Finn’s eyes widened, then he nodded forcefully. “Yes! I’m with the Mekavit.”

Relaxing her grip on the staff, Rey allowed it to rest on the ground, her mind racing. “I’ve never met anyone from the Mekavit before.” She gave a faint smile as she came to a split-second decision. “Here, come with me and you can explain yourself.”

She turned away before she could see Finn’s response or change her mind. The Mekavit were a  very illegal group rumored to be actively working against the First Order. No one in their right mind would be caught associating with them in public. But he said he knew her, knew her _family_. Either way, she wasn’t taking him back to her home right away, and she needed to find somewhere to keep BB-8, so to Maz’s it was.

* * *

 

Soon she came to a staircase in a back alley with a door open a crack underneath. Looking behind her, she saw that Finn was still following her. Good. She pushed the lead rope for BB-8 into his hands.

“Hold him, I need to talk to someone for a minute.” When BB shifted his weight impatiently and made as if to kick, she turned to the donkey, shaking a finger in his face. “Be good.”

Then, disregarding the bewildered expression on the man’s face, she darted inside.

An assortment of people in a wide variety of dress clustered around a low platform at the end of the room, where someone with a lyre was attempting to play the newest ballad about the power of the king. Members of the crowd yelled out taunts or encouragement to the musician, and no one payed any attention to Rey as she wove her way towards a back room. Maz was sitting on a high stool in the back of the room, holding a hand broom and gazing shrewdly at any who might approach her for her wisdom or her food.

The old woman raised a single eyebrow as Rey walked toward her. “Your life is changing, girl.” 

Rey bowed. “Truly they call you a seer, Old One,” she replied, her voice just short of sarcasm but without a sting. 

Maz whacked her with the broom. “You dare to call me old? You, who are still nearly a babe in arms?”

Raising her hands and laughing, Rey conceded defeat. “I shall never compare to you—spare me, I beg you!”

Smiling, Maz lowered the broom. “Ah, but I saw correctly, did I not? How do you need me to help you?”

Rey lowered her eyes. “You saw correctly. I need a safe stable for a donkey, and might I take someone up on your roof? I have matters I wish to discuss with him in private.”

Maz nodded sagely. “I understand. No one is on the roof now. I will keep it that way until the sun goes down. And I will have Merochad stable your donkey.” So saying, she hopped down from her seat to fetch her servant, wagging her finger at Rey as she walked away. “Be careful, young lady!”

After reclaiming BB-8 from the bewildered Finn and depositing him with Maz’s servant, Rey led Finn up the steep stone stairs to the roof. A canopy had been raised off the building next door, casting a pleasant shade against the heat of the day, and cushions were scattered here and there.

As Finn looked between the rooftop and Rey, she could see strings connecting in his mind, and she quickly shook her head. “No, I don’t live here.”

“I—never thought you did, that would be silly. Of course you don’t live here,” Finn protested.

Rey nodded. “Right. Well, we’re going to sit down, and I’m going to ask you questions.”

Wordlessly, Finn sat down on one of the cushions, then turned to her. “Well? Ask away.”

Folding her legs beneath her, Rey balanced her staff on her knees. “Why do you keep calling me Kira?”

Finn looked up at her sharply, confusion written on his features. “Because it’s your name. At least, it was when you were seven.”

Rey frowned. “Seven? Is that when you saw me last? How would you recognize me?”

Finn chuckled. “Well, you wore your hair exactly the same back then. Those three buns are very memorable. And even if you didn’t, you look exactly the way I remember your mom looking.”

“Alright, so maybe I am the person you think I am,” Rey conceded. “But why do I know myself as Rey rather than Kira?”

“Rey?” Finn scratched his head. “I suppose that’s your Order name.”

A cold chill ran up Rey’s spine. An Order name? But… “Why would I need an Order name and a different name?”

Rey could see the moment it clicked and Finn realized that she really had no idea. “You—you really don’t know, do you?” he breathed, almost a whisper. “Kir- _Rey_ , do you not remember what happened to your parents?”

She shook her head wordlessly, unable to trust her voice. Finn moved from his cushion to kneel directly in front of where she sat holding on to her staff in a death grip. He gently placed his arm on her shoulder.

“Rey, your parents were killed, and your house and property burned and made into a pile of rubble. Everyone thought that you had died as well.” His voice was soft, but matter-of-fact.

She closed her eyes, unable to help the tears streaming down her cheeks. So they _were_ gone. Even though she had always known, there had also always been a faint hope, an uncertainty. But now she knew for sure, and they were never coming back. She took a breath.

“Why?” she asked, the lone word falling hoarsely from her lips.

Finn sighed. “Because of who they were, Rey. Your parents were, you are, _we_ —are Jedha, and there are those who wish to see us dead.”

_Jedha._ The word swirled around her like a mist, and then sank deep into her innermost being. She was silent. What was this? She heard Finn shift, and then he began to sing. The song resonated around her, strange as the moon and as familiar as the blanket she wrapped around herself at night. This, _this_ was who she was, the identity she had been seeking. She knew this to be true, as sure as the sun was hot, although she had no reason.

She opened her eyes and turned to Finn, a new determination in her bones. “Tell me about the Jedha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I know, no Kylo in this chapter. Fear not! He's getting more of the story next time!
> 
> Mekavit is a word I made up based off what the Persian word for a resistance or obstruction sounded like when I listened to it.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think! Thank you for reading, and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo Ren goes to war, and Rey finds a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's kudos'ed, commented and subscribed! You guys are awesome.
> 
> Special thanks to Hoshiakari!
> 
> And it's...epic campaign/studying montage time? Enjoy!

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the first month, on the sixth day…_

It had been three months. Three _infernal_ months he had been with his assembled armies, waiting for spring, and only now were they finally ready to start the campaign to Hellas—finally on their way to finish for good what Vader had started.

To add injury to insult, Ren had been riding horseback in perhaps the most uncomfortable saddle known to man for the greater part of two days, and he was _sore_. He nudged his horse to walk alongside Hux’s.

“The emperors of Old Coruscant were carried everywhere by four strong slaves. I don’t see why it is necessary that I should have things different,” he announced to Hux.

Hux’s lips thinned slightly. “Your majesty knows that your presence in front of your troops on horseback is essential for the morale of the army,” he replied stiffly. “We are not the Old Coruscanti, and the precedent for the First Order is _leniency_ rather than fear.” He spat the word as if it were distasteful to him. 

Ren set his jaw. “I am not responsible for the policies _irrevocably_ set in place by the former rulers, and I will rule as I see fit.”

Hux shrugged, a motion which looked unnatural and strange on the man. “As you wish. If you so desire to impose your will on your men, have them carry you tomorrow. I for one will not oppose a show of imperial strength. But if you consider precedent, it may be wise to continue to ride.”

A whisper seemed to crawl through Kylo’s mind. “ _Embrace your pain, do not run from it. Pain will make you strong.”_ The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he wheeled his horse, galloping forward a short distance. He would ride, but Hux could wait to find out.

* * *

 

 

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the first month, on the thirty-first day…_

“Finn, I very much appreciate you taking me in, but do I have to study all this history?” Rey looked pleadingly at the man. “I still want to be free to roam the city, and I don’t have time.”

Finn nodded. “Alright. You may do as you wish, but if you want to learn more about the Mekavit, I ask that you study at least one full day in a week. It is necessary to know why the Mekavit are doing what they are doing, and what they aim to accomplish.”

Rey smiled. When Finn had offered to let her stay at his house, she had been ecstatic. Finally she would no longer have to deal with Unkar Plutt and his ilk, and she would be able to learn more about her heritage and family.

She just hadn’t considered how much reading said learning would entail. Although she had learned to read, it was not the fastest nor most enjoyable thing for her. She could read the city, and people and animals were her open books, but words were heavy.

* * *

 

 

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, during the second month of the campaign against Hellas…_

//The girl was three, maybe four, and she had climbed into his garden and invited him to a meal. “I’m the queen,” she said, “and you can be king, I guess.”

He had laughed and decided to play along. “If you are queen,” he had replied, “and I am king, you deserve a most noble gift. What should I give you?”

She had scrunched up her nose, thinking, and then gave him a beaming smile. “If you’re the king, you own the whole kingdom, right?”

He nodded gravely. “The whole kingdom. What do you want from it?”

She gave a decided nod. “If you own the whole kingdom, and I am queen, you should give me half. It’s only fair!”

A voice had come floating over the wall then, calling the little girl to come. She startled, and began to climb back over the wall, but when she reached the top she stopped and looked back at him.

“Remember, you said you’d give me half the kingdom!”

And then she disappeared out of sight behind the wall. He wanted to follow her, to find out who she was, but the wall grew higher and higher until it blotted out the sun.

In the darkness there were voices that whispered to him, promising him power and might beyond his fathers, and he followed them. But they led him into pain and horror and all was confused and dreadful. Surely this was the realm of the Dark One. 

And then a single beam of light pierced the darkness and he reached out to follow it away from this woe. He heard a child’s laugh, and turned, and he stepped off an edge and was falling…//

Kylo Ren woke in a cold sweat. The dream had started pleasantly enough, with a memory from when he was a mere youth. But the ending! Surely it was an omen. He would consult the astrologers. But first he had to attend to business.

Outside his tent, the camp was in a furor. The wind had arisen during the night and destroyed the bridge they were building across the strait to Hellas. It would not do to display weakness.

The penalty for insubordination to the king was to be lashed and thrown into chains. So he gave the order that the sea be whipped with three hundred strokes and fetters cast into it.

Hux gave him a shrewd look. The man was intelligent. He knew that it was a display for the troops, not for the sea. If the king was the gods’ representative on earth, even the sea must bow to him.

The bridge held the second time.

* * *

 

 

“He did _what_!?” Rey’s exclamation sounded loud even in her own ears.

Finn stopped his pacing. “That’s what I’m telling you! Kylo Ren and the First Order must be stopped!” 

Rey’s mind was still reeling from what she had learned. The queen—or rather, the woman who _had been_ the queen—was a prisoner doomed to never see either the king or the outside world ever again, merely for declining to be displayed before hundreds of drunken men. She gritted her teeth. “ _Any_ self-respecting woman would defy such an order, much less a queen!”

She frowned. “But why are the Mekavit here? The king is away, fighting the Hellenes. They could be sabotaging, causing havoc, helping those who stand against the First Order!”

Finn’s smile was grim. “There are those who are doing what you are saying. Here, we can’t fight. The First Order is too strong. Here, we gather information and stay out of the spotlight. And while the king is away is a perfect time to infiltrate the palace—in fact, I’ve been working as a scribe in the gate of the palace.”

Rey nodded. “So, how can I help?”

* * *

 

 

“You gave me permission to come before you, my lord.”

Kylo looked up from the map he was studying to see Hux, accompanied by the tallest woman he had ever set eyes on. He rolled up the map and set it aside.

“So I did. What did you want, Hux?”

The man straightened further, though it seemed impossible. “My lord, allow me to present Phasma, ruler of Parnassos. She is the queen of Parnassos and commander of a sizable fleet along with a ground contingent, and she wishes to lend us her aid for the campaign.”

The woman bowed. “Your Majesty.” 

Kylo looked between the two of them. If he was not mistaken, Hux looked to be quite taken with the woman standing beside him. He gave a small smile.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Phasma. I’m sure our alliance will be of benefit to the both of us.”

* * *

 

 

“What were they like, Finn?” Rey lay on her back on the rooftop, looking up at the stars. “Tell me again.”

She could hear his breathing slow as he thought back through his memories. He gave a deep sigh. “Your parents were the kindest people I knew, other than my own, of course. After Mother and Father adopted me, we would stay with your family every time we visited Coruscant, even though we lived out in the country.”

“Did we have a garden at our house?”

“Yes,” she could hear a smile in his voice, “you did. It was a beautiful garden. We climbed the fruit trees when our parents weren’t looking and ate the fruit. There was a high wall, and flowering vines grew over it. You loved that wall. You always said it was the way to a story.” Finn laughed. “I never figured out what you meant when you said that.”

* * *

 

 

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, during the third month of the campaign against Hellas…_

Ren oversaw the surrender of the third city they had come to since entering Hellas. There had been no fighting yet, as the thought of facing the Immortals of the First Order was terrifying enough to cause the small monarchs to concede defeat immediately. It was all very gratifying. Yet, he was itching for a fight, along with his troops.

They had thought they would encounter some resistance early on, but the Hellene army had retreated before them.

He tapped his gloved fingers on his leg impatiently as the small Hellene leaders groveled before him, offering both tribute and their obeisance. As soon as they had left his presence, bowing and scraping, he turned to Hux.

“This grows wearying. Will we see battle soon?”

Hux gave a stiff nod. “I believe so, my lord. Phasma says the Hellenes would be fools not to defend the pass at Crait, and our scouts would indicate that they are, indeed, fortifying defenses there.”

The king allowed the shadow of a smile to cross his face. “Good.”

* * *

 

 

“‘ _The Jedha were conquered and exiled from their land by Plagueis during the Mustafaran empire. When Vader the Great conquered Mustafar, he allowed the Jedha to return to their own land. However, while many returned, many more stayed in exile, having built homes and families in Mustafar. After this, several Jedha moved to Coruscant, seeing that it was a new capital and offered tempting opportunities._ ’” Rey looked up from the text she was reading aloud. “Does that mean that there are Jedha living in Jedha now?”

Finn nodded. “Yes, there are.”

Setting her scroll down, Rey leaned forward sharply. “We have a _home_? Why on earth would anyone choose to stay here?”

Finn shrugged. “Rey, _this_ is my home. I don’t know what Jedha is like, I’ve never been there. I don’t even know if they would accept me there, since I’m adopted. All I know is here.”

Rey sighed. “I guess that makes sense. But I think someday I would like to go to Jedha.”

A slow smile crept over Finn’s face. “Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt to visit there someday. I’ve heard of a guy who might be gathering up a group to go to Jedha, but I think he lives in Mustafar. I’ll look into it for you.”

Squealing, Rey jumped up and gave Finn a hug. “Thank you Finn! That would be amazing!”

Chuckling, he untangled her arms from around his neck. “We’ll see, peanut. We’ll see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> Hellas is the Greek word for Greece. Yeah, I know, I didn't really even try to hide that one.
> 
> Leniency is a relative word. Compared to the Assyrians, the Persians were extremely generous. However! Things considered horrific by modern standards of law and punishment were still very much the norm.
> 
> The character I have Phasma portraying in this story is based off of a real life woman who led troops during Xerxes' campaign into Greece. Artemisia of Caria was the queen of Halicarnassus, and personally commanded five ships at the battle of Salamis. She also gave him the most correct advice out of all of his other generals, although she was not always listened to, to the Persian army's detriment.
> 
> Peanut. I know, peanuts were not a known food in the Medo-Persian empire. But I really wanted to get that nickname in there, so I stretched an historical line a bit. Anyway, it's not like I'm writing authentic historical fiction- this is an AU after all!  
> -
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments, I love hearing from you guys- it really makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo faces a small contingent of Hellene warriors at the narrow pass of Crait along the sea while Rey and BB-8 gather information for the Mekavit. What is a victory worth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have kudos'ed, commented, and subscribed! I love all of you, and it is your encouragement that keeps this story trucking along!
> 
> Special thanks to hoshiakari and 13oct. You guys are great!
> 
> Please note that I have updated the tags, and this chapter does contain an extended battle scene. I don't think it warrants an archive warning; if any of you think it does, please let me know and I will tag it.
> 
> Onward!

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, during the fourth month of the campaign against Hellas…_

//He was running, running from the dark, but the wall kept growing taller and he fell off it when he tried to climb. There was no gate—or there was, just ahead of him, but no matter how fast he ran, he could never reach it. Finally he stopped, panting hard, and turned to face what pursued him.

A cackling whisper in the dark swirled around him, catching at his ankles. “ _Fear does not become you, Kylo Ren._ ” The darkness grew worse; he could no longer see the wall behind him when he looked, even though he was touching it.

“I’m the queen!” The girl’s voice sounded through the darkness happily at his side. He looked—and there was no girl— but there was a lantern, shining steadily.

He picked it up and held it frantically in front of him, but the girl’s voice faded and the dark returned stronger than before. It dashed against him like a wave on the seashore, tossing the lantern from his hand and breaking it. He was swept under in the darkness, comprehending nothing, and then he was falling headlong into a chasm—//

Ren sat straight up in his bed with a jolt. It was still dark outside. Slowly his heart stopped pounding faster than the hooves of a racehorse and clarity returned to his mind. He turned and set his legs on the floor. There was no hope for sleep again tonight; tomorrow he really must remember to ask the astrologers what these terrible dreams could portend. His hand closed around the hilt of his sword.

* * *

“BB-8!” Braying happily, the donkey’s ears pricked forward and he trotted over at Rey’s call. She laughed at his alert expression.

“We’re going out today,” she said, pulling the small packsaddle down from the beam where it regularly sat and lifting it onto BB’s back. 

He shifted warily, rolling his eyes at the saddle. She patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it won’t be a heavy load, but we do have to keep up appearances, you know.”

BB tossed his head, clearly annoyed by the whole prospect.

“You’re getting entirely too spoiled here,” Rey said, shaking her head. “I’ll have to take you out more often.”

The donkey snorted and whuffed in response as Rey led him out of his stall. 

“Finn wants us to stop by his office at the palace gate,” she explained to him eagerly, tightening the girth around his belly. “So we need to find something to sell.” She stood and took the lead rope in his hand. “I was thinking we’d start looking around in the Jakku district.”

* * *

“I am not sleeping and am having terrible dreams. How can I remedy this?” Kylo turned his darkest glower on the astrologer, whose stern face quailed slightly. Good. There must be someone to blame for his poor sleep, and if the man thought it was him, he would be more diligent in finding a solution.

Shifting his stance almost imperceptibly, the man brought his hands together in front of him. “My lord, may I ask what the dreams are of? Often the cause and meaning of the dream will be the same.”

“The dreams are very similar. Sometimes they start with a memory from my childhood, of a girl I met once—but then I am thrown into terrible darkness. When I try to escape, I hear mocking whispers, and a girl’s voice. I try to follow the voice, but I fall into an abyss—then I wake.”

The sage nodded ponderously. “Such a dream could have many causes, my lord.”

Kylo growled, clenching his fists. “I do not care to know how many things can cause a dream. I want to know how to stop them, so I can sleep!”

“O-of course, my lord,” said the sage, paling. “My first interpretation of this dream is that you are in need of… _comfort_. You put away the queen shortly before leaving the capital city, and you have brought none of your concubines with you. Your lack of a woman is causing you distress.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man, trying to see if he was in earnest. “ _Comfort_ , you say?”

The astrologer bowed low. “Yes, my lord.”

Well, it was not an altogether an unattractive idea. It _had_ been five full months since he was with a woman, and many of the Hellene women were fair to look upon. It not be hard to find one willing to lie with the king of the world.

He nodded once. “Very well. You may go.” The sage bowed even farther and began to back out of the room, but Kylo held up a hand. “And, if this does not work, I will consult with you again. But I will not be pleased.”

The sage nodded and hastened to leave his presence. 

As the man stepped outside the tent, Kylo thought he heard Hux say, “Thank you, Opan.”

So that was his name, _Opan_. No matter.

* * *

“You look well, child.” Maz was perched on her customary stool, and she peered at Rey closely through her seeing stone.

Rey smiled. “Since Finn took me in, I have been doing very well.”

The short woman nodded, a knowing gleam in her eye. “So you have.” She shook her finger, jabbing it it the middle of Rey’s chest. “But the change I told you of then has not happened yet.”

Rey could feel her eyebrows furrow as she tried to make sense of that statement. “But that was a huge change! I went from living like a street rat, like a slave, to living in a _house_ , in charge of my own future!”

“You found your past.” Maz’s mouth softened in a sympathetic smile. “Your future has yet to find you, but mark my words. Destiny has its finger on you.”

Conflicting emotions welled up inside Rey, and she turned her face away, swallowing. “My life is good now. Does it have to change?”

Maz smiled warmly. “Not for a little while. Enjoy the _now_ while you can, but be ready for the future.” She slipped off the stool, taking Rey’s hand. “Now, let’s find you something to peddle, yes?”

* * *

The war council was gathered in the large tent when Kylo arrived. Hux was there, of course, along with Phasma and the sage, Opan. Rae Sloane, commander of the First Order Immortals stood tall next to them. Garrick Versio, his admiral, was absent, as the army had been traveling inland for a week now, and he had remained with the fleet. Several other lesser officers also gathered in the room. 

Kylo took his seat on the throne placed at the head of the room, then nodded to Hux. “Explain our situation.”

With a short bow, Hux unrolled a map and placed it on the table in the center of the room. “The Hellenes have gathered their forces to defend the pass at Crait. It is narrow, and against the sea, and they have the high ground. The Hellene army is small, and we would be assured victory, but it might be won less easily than desired. We shall reach the pass tomorrow.”

“My lord.” Phasma stepped forward. “The Hellenes are strong fighters, although we outnumber them seventy men to every one of theirs, and they are defending from a strong position all of lower Hellas. They will fight desperately.”

Ren frowned. “Yet we must follow the road through this pass. There is no way around.”

Opan the sage bowed low. “My lord, would it not be wise to offer this army the same conditions we have proffered to all the previous cities—their lives, and better land than where they live now, all for the tribute of earth and water?”

Sloane lifted her head from where it had been bowed in thought. “My men are anxious for a fight, but I would not throw away their lives unnecessarily. Make the offer, and then if the Hellenes refuse, we will destroy them.” She smiled coldly, and Phasma nodded her support of the plan.

* * *

It was becoming customary for Rey to visit Finn at the palace gates a few times every week now. He always had some new information that could aid the Mekavit’s cause, and sometimes errands for her to run. She still hadn’t gone to a meeting of the group, and had only met a few of the members, but she was beginning to get an idea that it was much larger than she had originally thought, with groups in nearly all the major cities of the empire.

She was pondering all this as she led BB-8 through the streets toward the palace gate once again. Teresh, one of the familiar guards waved at her and she smiled at him. Her face was becoming known there, and she was subjected to fewer questions each time she came. Soon she had completed her normal round of peddling trinkets around the courtyard outside the gate, and had moved toward the alcove where a scribe or two was always to be found and Finn preferred to keep his post.

Finn was unusually agitated when she came up to him, standing and pacing instead of sitting in his corner as was his wont.

She frowned. “Are you doing all right, Finn?”

Taking a deep breath, he sat down suddenly. “No, I am not alright,” he replied. “I just found out—I can’t-” He rubbed his forehead in distress. “I think you should go,” he said slowly. “I don’t have anything for you, except—I found Poe. I’ll tell you about it later, when I can talk freely.”

* * *

The Hellenes had rejected their generous offer, so Kylo had sent terms of surrender. Now the envoy they had sent to the Hellene army with their demands swung off his horse, breathing heavily. Kylo frowned—he could see no peace tokens.

“How have they treated our terms?” Hux called out.

The man bowed toward the king. “My lord, they refused. I gave them your message, to hand over their arms. Their king read it, and laughed. I asked him what reply he gave, and he said ‘Here you are, come take them,’ my lord.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows and looked at his generals. “You heard the messenger. We will give them a day to come to their senses, then we will take them.”

* * *

“What do you mean, you found Poe?” Rey turned to Finn as soon as he stepped in the door of the house. “I thought you told me he was dead!”

Finn slumped onto the bench next to the entryway, his head in his hands. “I thought he was! We were running from the guards together, and he was hit by an arrow. I didn’t have time to see if he was alright, and he looked dead. So I ran.” His voice was low and dejected. “I should have stayed, or brought him with me, or something.”

Rey tentatively placed her hand on Finn’s shoulder. “But you said you found him? So is he a prisoner? We could find a way to rescue him, or help him, or something, right?”

Lifting his head from his hands, Finn looked at her. “Rey, they didn’t just capture him. They turned him into a palace slave.”

“Oh.” Dumbly, Rey felt her arm drop from Finn’s shoulder. If he was a palace slave, they had certainly gelded him, and most likely renamed him. He no longer had a life outside the palace.

“Can we do anything, then?”

Finn covered his eyes with a hand and shook his head slowly. “I don’t know, Rey. I don’t know.”

* * *

At dawn they attacked. At Kylo’s word, five thousand archers lifted their bows and rained a storm of arrows against the Hellene fortifications. They continued while a contingent of ten thousand Chandrilans prepared their formation. As soon as the archers ceased their deadly hail, the Chandrilans swept against the Hellenes with orders to take the Hellenes prisoner and bring them before Kylo.

It was a glorious sight, mused Kylo as he watched his men advance against the fortifications. It was difficult going, to be sure. A marsh extended from the sea nearly to the steep mountain wall by which they had to pass, and the solid road seemed to be only wide enough for a chariot. And the Hellenes had survived the arrow assault unreasonably well. Perhaps the archers had not been close enough. He would keep that in mind for the next battle.

The warriors had finally slogged through the mud and reached the wall the Hellenes had erected now—any minute they would crash through and bring the enemy to their knees. But what? Kylo jumped to his feet from his seat overlooking the battle to get a better view. His men were falling, and falling by the hundreds. They swept against the barricade—and died. The remainder drew back from the wall.

Had there been any casualties on the Hellene side? It was hard to tell, but it appeared that nothing had changed. They stood there, taunting him merely by their presence.

Kylo gave the signal to advance once more. They rushed forward, eager to erase the slight which had been cast upon their honor and valor. War cries sounded loud upon the wind. Now he caught ear of a sharply barked order on the Hellene side. Their spears raised up, then sharply pointed down parallel to the ground just as the first attackers reached them—and his men impaled themselves on the spears of the Hellenes.

Curtly, Ren gave the order for the Chandrilans to withdraw from the attack, and it was signaled so. The contingent came back to the army, a mere skeleton of the ten thousand glorious fighters that had descended upon the barricade. Kylo scowled. It was evident that the regular troops were not going to be adequate for this battle. He motioned Commander Sloane and Hux over, and they came and stood at his side.

Hux’s face was pinched with displeasure, and Sloane surveyed the carnage grimly. “This isn’t what our fighters want to see, my lord,” she said bluntly.

“The regular troops are clearly incompetent, sire.” Hux’s face was twitching in suppressed rage. “We must teach the Hellenes what it means to face the full might of Coruscant!”

Kylo nodded. “I agree. We cannot leave the battlefield like this. Sloane, I want the Immortals to take that position.”

She straightened. “We shall take it, your Majesty. We will not disappoint you.”

* * *

The First Order Immortals were the most feared military in the world. They were the best of the best, ruthless killers and skilled fighters. When one fell, another took his place so quickly that their enemies soon believed that they were truly immortal.

Now they were fighting against the Hellene phalanx, and it would be seen that they truly had no superior. The Hellenes were pushed back slowly, inch after agonizing inch won by blood and sweat. Finally they turned and ran. The Immortals chased after them, enraged by how long they had had to wait for this victory, but the mud slowed their movements.

Kylo watched in satisfaction. His army was truly the greatest in the world, and no puny band of Hellenes would defy him for long.

And then he leapt to his feet once more. The Hellenes had turned around remarkably in formation, leveling their spears once more against the Immortals—who had broken ranks in the chase. They slowly advanced forward once more, mowing through the disorganized Immortals back to their original position. His Immortals were dying.

Disgusted, Kylo gave the order for retreat once more. Although they had had a setback, the Immortals had made headway against the Hellenes. Tomorrow the adrenaline and bloodlust would have cooled from the Hellene’s veins, and their wounds would catch up to them. 

He stormed into his tent, furious that the Hellenes dared defy him.

That night his dreams were of mud and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> Size of armies: Accounts and thoughts differ as to how many men were involved in the Xerxes' army. Herodotus says that the Persian army had 2.6 million men, and other ancient sources have at the low end 800,000. Modern scholars figure that the total number was realistically around 300,000. Here I have gone for an arbitrary 500,000. At the beginning of the battle of Thermopylae, the Greeks had approximately 7,000 men. The famous 300 were the Spartans specifically, who acted as a rear guard once the Greeks had to abandon their position.
> 
> Earth and Water: Giving the Persian king earth and water from their land was a symbol that the conquered people were giving up control of their land and its produce to the king. It's a demonstration of unconditional subordination. After the symbolic tribute, then negotiations would occur as to what monetary and servitory obligation the new vassal state had.
> 
> When presented with the demand to give up his arms, Leonidas of Sparta literally said: "Having come, take" which is usually translated as "Come and get them." It's seriously one of the coolest parts of the historical account.
> 
> Eunuchs. It was a very common practice to castrate male servants, especially if they were going to be anywhere near the harem. The only males allowed into the harem aside from the king were eunuchs. In the Persian empire, they were valued for their trustworthiness, and eventually gained significant power in court. (Ugh I feel terrible for Poe, pls don't kill me. But I do have a reason for what I'm doing!)
> 
> The Battle of Thermopylae. I have obviously based the pass at Crait on the pass at Thermopylae, although I have altered how the battle is going somewhat. I would highly encourage anyone who is interested to research it for themselves- it's a fascinating story and a heroic one from the Greek perspective. More about this in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to know what you all think about the story so far! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Rey, and Kylo goes to fight, in a battle that will be remembered for a thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who's kudos'ed, commented or subscribed! This is now officially my most-subscribed and most-bookmarked work!
> 
> Special thanks to hoshiakari, 13oct, and Impossiblefangirl0632. You guys are the best!
> 
> Once again, this chapter contains an extended battle scene, and it does get more violent than last chapter, but I still don't think it needs a warning for violence. However, if any of you think I should add the warning, I will.

 

“You’re not going to the gate tomorrow, right?”

Finn shook his head, not looking up from a scroll in front of him. “No. Tomorrow is our rest day, you know that.”

Rey smiled. “Yeah, I was just checking.” She had known, but it the Jedha rest day was still a strange concept to her. When she was working for Unkar Plutt, she had had to work every day, or go hungry. Not working for one whole day every week was unthinkable. She looked back up at Finn, who seemed engrossed in the scroll he was reading. “Do you suppose I could show you a place, then, since we would have time?”

He looked up then, confusion written in the furrows on his forehead. “Show me a place?”

“Yes, a place.”

“…what place?” he finally asked, after it became clear that Rey wasn’t going to elaborate further on her own.

She hesitated, wondering how to explain. “It’s… where I found BB,” she said at last. “I like going there to think.”

Finn nodded once, slowly. “I see.” He scratched his head, then turned to her with a smile. “Why not? It couldn’t hurt.”

Rey clapped her hands. “Wonderful! Let’s go tonight!”

* * *

 

Kylo could feel Phasma’s stare even when he wasn’t looking at her. He had called his commanders together for a quick deliberation before resuming the battle.

Commander Sloane’s face was even grimmer than it had been the day before. Hux looked like he had slept worse than Ren himself, which was hard to believe possible. And Phasma was staring at him with an intense, inscrutable gaze that felt like it was going to burn a hole in his brain if he wasn’t careful. He sighed.

“We can’t go on taking casualties like this,” said Sloane finally. “It was bad enough when it was the general infantry, but when it’s the Immortals…” her words trailed off, their unspoken implication clear enough.

There was a short silence. Hux made an impatient gesture, clenching his fist. “But we cannot allow them to prevail!” He looked from side to side quickly in an incredulous motion. “They have dishonored us. If we retreat, we have lost, and soon the entire world will be in revolt against the rule of Coruscant.”

Ren lifted his head from his hands. “What is the king’s name, the one who told us to come and take them?”

“Leontari, my lord.” Kylo looked over at Phasma, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

He swept his arm out in front of him, resting it on the arm of the throne. “It is decided, then. Victory is the only option for us now. The Immortals dealt damage yesterday, although it was at a high cost. Today we will sweep Leontari and the weakened Hellenes from our path.”

* * *

 

//It was hot. There was an expanse of water to the right, glittering in the sun, and on the left, a steep, wooded mountainside stood impassable. A wall stood in front of her, and she was surrounded by armored men with spears, their faces grim and helmets glinting dully. She, too, was armored and holding a spear.

Beyond the wall was a strange mass that she couldn’t identify immediately. Carrion birds were alighting and—oh. Her stomach churned as she realized that she was looking at the bodies of hundreds of men. 

Someone was shouting orders behind her and she automatically lowered her spear along with the men beside her. New, living men were advancing upon their position, with teeth bared and death in their eyes.

Before the first of them reached the points of their spears, she looked up, beyond the waves of oncoming men. There was a king, or commander or someone overlooking the battle from a distance. He was dressed in black armor, and had black curls of hair falling down around his shoulders, and he turned and _looked_ at her.

A jolt went through her spear, and she looked down in horror to meet the eyes of the man she had just impaled. They were brown, widened in shock and pain. Her hands released the spear of their own accord—and suddenly she was fighting against the dark king, who had somehow risen up against her in the place of the man that had fallen. He had a sword, and she had—all she had was her staff, so she parried for her life. The sword flashed in the sunlight- once, twice, thrice!-and cut through the end of her staff. She had a point now. Instinctively, she struck forward, slashing the newly sharp tip of her staff down across the man’s face. He stumbled, but something moved in her peripheral vision, and sudden pain invaded her side that made her gasp// and sit upright, clutching her side and breathing hard.

Rey shook her head, clearing it slowly. She had never had such a vivid or terrible dream that she could remember. She had been in…a battle? Blinking, she took in her surroundings, realizing that she wasn’t in her room.

Sunlight filtered in through a small window at the far side of the room, and she lay wrapped up in the blankets that used to serve as her bed, before Finn had taken her in. Oh. That’s right. She had persuaded Finn to come out here to the ruin with her. They had stargazed for a while, then taken different rooms and fallen asleep.

Footsteps sounded through the opening that had used to hold a door. “Kira, are you alright? I heard you yelling a minute ago,” came Finn’s worried voice, as he stepped into the room.

Rey couldn’t hold back a smile. It was so _nice_ to have someone to worry about you, even if they called you by the wrong name sometimes. “Ah, you don’t need to worry,” she said, rolling out from the blankets. “I just had a bad dream. I must have been yelling in my sleep.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Must have been some dream.”

Rey blinked. “You can say that again.” She rubbed her head. “I was—fighting, in a battle, and there was a black king. I got killed. That was what woke me up.” Turning, she began to gather up her blankets into a roll. “It was just a dream, though. Nothing to lose sleep over.”

“Don’t nightmare usually cause one to lose sleep?” Finn raised one eyebrow, and Rey rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say. It doesn’t matter.”

“Actually,” Finn’s voice turned thoughtful, “it might matter, you know.”

* * *

 

The Hellenes were still fighting. His elites must not have dealt as much damage as he had hoped, for the phalanx behind the wall was as steady as ever, repelling and breaking his infantry as they swept forward.

Kylo was reminded of one time he had visited the sea—there had been a rock, he remembered, that stood immobile, undaunted, though the waves crashed against it. Here, in this analogy, his men were the sea—vast, so much larger than the Hellenes. But in spite of all odds, the Hellenes were the rock.

They were the rock, and he was a sea god, infuriated by their defiance. A black fog crowded his mind as he sullenly gave the signal for a retreat. Nothing was working, and there were no more choices left. To give up was unconscionable. To press on seemed impossible.

Leaving his observation seat, he clenched his fist around his sword. There was a convenient tree, so he turned his wrath upon the tree, swinging and hacking as though it were Leontari himself. Wood chips flew, and soon the tree had significantly fewer branches. He leaned back, feeling a slight relief from his anger. But now he had to have a council of war and decide what under the sun he was going to do about the Hellenes.

Sloane and Hux’s faces displayed just as black of emotions as he himself was feeling. Hux appeared to be grinding his teeth. Sloane was pacing furiously. Neither had anything useful to say, and Phasma was missing.

Kylo pounded the arm of his throne. This was getting nowhere. Just then, Phasma entered the tent, escorting a short, wiry man at sword point.

He glowered at the tall woman. “What is this?”

Phasma grinned, teeth glinting. “This, my lord, is a man who wandered up to my men, saying there is an alternate way around the pass.”

Hux lifted his head. “An alternate way? We can outflank them, then.”

Exulting inwardly, Kylo turned his fiercest glare on the small man. “You will tell us everything, Hellene.”

* * *

 

“Even if the Divine is with me, I don’t see how that could have been a vision! It was just a bad dream.” Rey drew her arms around her as they walked back to the city. What Finn was telling her made no sense.

“No, look, Kira,” he protested. “The Divine will send dreams and visions to the chosen ones, especially among the Jedha. I don’t know, but this feels important!”

Rey pressed her lips together in irritation. “This feels like _superstition_ to me, and my name is _Rey_. Don’t call me by my Jedha name just to try and persuade me.”

Finn fell silent then, hanging his head, and Rey almost felt guilty for her sharp words. She sighed. “I guess…if I have another one of these dreams, I’ll think about it. Just, right now I don’t see how it could be possible.”

* * *

 

“I _will_ go with the Immortals. Although I have placed you as commander over them, they are still _my_ division, and it is _my_ right to lead them when I wish!” Kylo was shouting now, raging against the commanders who thought to deny him his chance to win glory for himself.

Sloane took a step back, arguing in an unreasonably calm voice, “My lord, you cannot risk yourself like this! If you fall, the empire will be thrown into confusion, perhaps irreparably! Let Hux and myself take the Immortals tonight, and you direct the battle from here.”

“No!” Kylo slammed his fist down. “I am going. I will kill Leontari myself, or die trying.”

The commander bowed her head in a show of defeat. “If you go with the Immortals, who will lead the entire army in your stead?”

Kylo paused. There was no one left, no one he could trust with the entire army. “Very well,” he said through gritted teeth. “I will lead the army, but I _will_ fight, and none will stay me. You will lead the Immortals through the high pass, and Hux will accompany you with another ten thousand men. Phasma will control signaling.”

“As you have said, it will be done, my lord,” Sloane said, bowing. “Far be it from me to keep the king from his desire.”

When Kylo looked around the room, there were no more signs of dissent from any of the gathered commanders. “Good. The twenty thousand will take a meal, then leave for the alternate pass at once. You have a long way to go.”

* * *

 

At dawn they passed a contingent of Hellenes sent to guard the upper pass. The Hellenes were startled, quickly gathering their arms in preparation to defend, though the Coruscanti were already nearly past. They were not Leontari’s men, though, so Sloane ordered a volley of arrows loosed upon them, and then simply went around them.

The path was narrow; it was difficult going, but there were no defenders, so they pushed onward, albeit slowly. Soon one of his runners came back with the news that a large group of the Hellenes were retreating.

Hux imagined that Kylo would hate to hear that, impetuous as he usually was. Sloane was muttering under her breath about cowards. He smirked. “If they leave the pass, our cavalry will be able to come into play,” he murmured. “We will mow them down in the open.”

Sloane smiled at that.

* * *

 

When the sun rose, Kylo had the sage, Opan, perform libations to the gods. Surely the Immortals were nearly over the pass, but it never hurt to appease the gods. He would wait, though it pained him. One hour after dawn—that was the time they had set.

At the appointed time, he stepped into the stirrup of his horse at the front of the ten thousand with whom he would charge the Hellenes. Turning, he raised his sword in salute to Phasma, who stood tall above the battlefield, the signal man at her side. Then, he was racing forward toward the wall and the Hellenes, with ten thousand valiant men at his back.

They raised a mighty shout, and the sound of the treading of their feet and the horses’ hooves filled the air like thunder. The Hellenes, much depleted in number, moved out from behind their wall and sallied to meet them. It was like two great waves crashing together when they met, the blocks of troops devolving into eddies and pools of individual fighting.

Kylo’s horse soon fell beneath him to a spear. He leaped from his back, meeting another spear coming toward him with a tremendous blow of his sword, shattering the spear, and then he was on the man in a flurry of hand-to-hand combat. The Hellene was wielding a short sword, but his stance was strange and his blows unpredictable to the forms Kylo knew. Their swords crossed in a blur of metal. The man lunged, and Kylo parried with a move that should have disarmed the man, but instead the short sword seemed to spring forward of its own accord, slashing down Kylo’s face.

He snarled, and everything became a red haze after that. He slew the man who wounded him, he knew, but he could not say how, and he moved on to the next one, and then the next, a terrible whirlwind of black armor and glinting sword.

* * *

 

Hux paused to take a breath and look over the battlefield, absently wiping his sword along the edge of his bloodied tunic. The fighting was dying down as the Hellenes became fewer and fewer. Many of them had run, but there was a small group gathering on a hill, refusing to flee. A pity really; it would have been enjoyable to take the cavalry after the larger, retreating force of Hellenes.

Sloane had fallen, so he had assumed temporary command of the force that had gone around the pass. Her troops would miss her, he supposed. Oh well. She had never liked him anyway. It was an unfortunate accident, that he had stumbled against her, right when the spear was in front of her.

* * *

 

Their arrows had brought down the final remnants of the Hellene men, gathered on the hill as they were. Kylo stood grimly with Phasma and Hux, looking at the carnage. The majority of the Hellenes had eluded them, but the pass was theirs. Lower Hellas was open for the taking.

They had lost two full ten-thousand units in all, over five times the casualties they inflicted on the Hellenes, and Commander Sloane had fallen, along with several other good officers.

Kylo hadn’t been able to kill Leontari after all—an arrow had caught the Hellene king, depriving him of his rightful vengeance. 

“We won, my lord,” Hux said finally. The words seemed flat.

Kylo looked at him. “Yes,” he replied, turning back toward the camp. “Hellas is ours.” 

He was exhausted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> Jedha Rest Day: In the original story, which is a Jewish story, Esther-the inspiration for Rey's character- is a Jew. Even Half the Kingdom is inspired by that original story, but is not simply a retelling. I am and will be changing elements of the original story. Therefore, while the Jedha are taking the place of the Jews for story purposes, and I am basing components of their culture and religion on Judaism, this is in no way intended to be an accurate portrayal of Judaism. Judaism is much deeper and *more* than what I have in the story, as I have oversimplified and omitted or changed details for my own purposes.
> 
> Commander Rae Sloane. Is it accurate to have a woman commanding the Immortals, a Special Forces-equivalent group of elite Persian infantry during this time period? Both yes and no. Xerxes' commander of the Immortals was a man, named Hydarnes, whose father had helped raise Xerxes to power, not a woman. However, during the reign of Cyrus the Great, the commander of the Immortals was, indeed, a woman. Her name was Pantea, and she was considered to be the most beautiful and toughest woman in all of Asia, keeping her face covered during battle to keep both the enemy and her men alike from falling in love with her. So while Xerxes, during his invasion of Greece, did not have a woman as commander of the Immortals, my depiction is not without precedent and therefore plausible and historically accurate.
> 
> Leonidas of Sparta is the basis for Leontari in this story. He took 300 Spartan warriors, along with a few thousand other Greek troops to Thermopylae, expecting it to be a suicide mission. The Spartans formed the core of the Greek defense, and held off the Persians so that the remainder of the Greeks could retreat after the Persians had come around the pass. After the battle, Xerxes had Leonidas' body crucified in his anger.
> 
> Xerxes was known for his rage, which was one of the first things that bethought me of Kylo in this story.
> 
> The Greeks were, indeed, betrayed by a local who informed the Persians of the alternate pass for a reward. His name, "Ephialtes," came to mean "nightmare" in Greek afterward.
> 
> In my opinion, Thermopylae is the classic account of a victory that ultimately spells defeat. Here the Persians were first held at bay (and could have been for an indefinite amount of time, had it not been for the alternate pass), and here is where the tide of the war really began to turn. If anyone wants to learn more about the ancient Persian military, I would highly recommend Dan Carlin's Hardcore History Podcast. He has a series called King of Kings which goes into great (and very interesting!) detail on this.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and I would love to know what you think! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's fleet battles the Hellenes, while Phasma proves just how awesome she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter was so hard to write, but here it is!
> 
> Many thanks to all who have given kudos, subscribed, and bookmarked!
> 
> Special thanks to hoshiakari and 13oct. I love reading your comments!

 

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, during the fifth month of the campaign against Hellas…_

// He was slogging through the mud in the noonday heat, lifting one weary foot in front of the other. Slowly his legs grew weaker and weaker, until he could no longer move, though he tried with all his strength.

The girl’s voice sounded, across a great distance. “ _Are you the king_?” That wasn’t what she had said, was it? He could not remember. A shadow fell across his face, and a chill ran through him.

No longer noon, blackest night suddenly descended upon him, and with the darkness came the whispers. “ _Kylo Ren_ ,” they mocked, “ _the greatest ruler in the world, cannot even defeat a small band of Hellenes._ ”

The darkness shifted and formed itself into the shape of Leontari, his body bloodied and bruised, an arrow protruding from his chest. His eyes glowed with a hellish light, and when he opened his mouth, a ghastly rattle sounded, “ _You couldn’t even kill me yourself._ ”

With a roar Kylo leapt forward, the mud on his feet forgotten, and wrapped his hands around the apparition’s neck.

“I _could_ have killed you, and I will _kill_ you again,” he said, the words tearing themselves from his throat.

Leontari offered inexplicably little resistance, small hands feebly grasping at Kylo’s…//

Small hands? What—Kylo’s eyes flew open to find himself throttling the Hellene woman in his bed as she struggled underneath him. He leaped back in shock, breathing heavily through the remnants of his rage.

Released from his grasp, the woman scrambled to the opposite side of the tent, eyes wide in shock and terror. She was naked, but pleasure was the farthest thing from his mind at that moment. Her body curled inward, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at him in fear.

“Get out.” His words were short, clipped. He couldn’t trust himself to say more.

She nodded wordlessly, gathering a robe around herself as fast as humanly possible and running out the door of the tent.

Kylo let out a bellow of rage, picking up his sword and swinging it against the tapestry hangings around him.

* * *

 

“I did as you have said, but the dreams have returned, even worse than before.”

Opan cringed before Kylo’s anger. “Having a woman offered no relief, my lord?”

Kylo clenched his fist in an effort to not tear the man to pieces. “No,” he spat. “I woke with my hands wrapped around her throat. Regardless of what I may do out of my bedchamber, I have no wish to kill a woman in my bed as I sleep.”

The sage twisted his hands together, staring at them as though the mysteries of the world lay revealed therein. “The next interpretation of the dreams is a far-fetched one, my lord.”

Kylo snarled. Would this man _never_ stop his infernal groveling? “I don’t _care_. Tell me what I can do to find sleep.”

“It could be possible that the dreams are a sign from the gods, and you must find the girl who speaks to you in them,” said Opan, flinching preemptively as he finished speaking.

Find the girl—! Kylo scowled. “If the girl is the one from my memory, I will not find her in Hellas. That does not work as a solution until this campaign is over. Find something else.”

Trembling, the man nodded. “Well, my lord, if we must wait to find the girl, we can employ other means to allow you to sleep. I can prepare you a sleeping draught that you can take when you retire, if you so desire.”

That would not do. Sleeping draughts were too easily poisoned, and dangerous in themselves to boot. “A sleeping draught would dull my wits. Something else.”

“I can do little about the dreams, then,” said the sage, “but there is a way of restoring one’s sleep once it has been lost.” He swallowed.

Kylo nearly rose from his seat in frustration. “Stop this shilly-shallying! What is it?”

“We can bore you to sleep.” The words were rushed, nearly unintelligible.

“What?”

Shifting, Opan licked his lips nervously and clarified, louder. “Appoint a man to read a book of accounts, or some other such dull hearing, and have them read to you until you fall asleep.”

Kylo stood. “Very well. We will try it. If it does not work, you had best have a good reason for me to leave your head on your body.”

* * *

“My lord!” Hux stood in stiff military posture before Kylo in answer to his summons.

“Hux,” Ren acknowledged shortly. “I wish to discuss with you some matters of command. Who is leading my Immortals now?”

The general lifted his chin. “I have taken temporary command, but I will happily stand aside for someone better when you so choose.”

Nodding slowly, Kylo came to a decision. “No. I saw you fight at Thermopylae. Keep command of the Immortals for the rest of the campaign.”

Hux appeared to inflate, though he moved not a fraction of an inch. “Thank you, my lord. I will strive to bring honor and glory to your name!”

* * *

 

Hellas, laid bare for the taking, fell before them as the troops advanced onward. Soon they ransacked the city of Pallans, famed to be the center of Hellene culture and learning. The remnants of the Hellene resistance gathered on an island just off the coast of Hellas, only accessible by way of a narrow strait.

Once more, Kylo gathered his generals and commanders before him. They had rejoined with the fleet, and Admiral Garrick Versio returned to the council, along with Generals Phasma and Hux, and Sage Opan.

Versio’s face was grim. “We lost several hundred ships to storms off the coast, so we only have about two-thirds of our original force remaining to us.”

Kylo frowned. They were running out of time. “Soon winter will be upon us, and we must be returning to Coruscant before then. Our fleet still outnumbers the Hellene fleet, does it not?”

Phasma nodded in confirmation. “Yes, my lord. According to our reports, we have over twice the amount of ships. However, my lord, we can wait out the Hellenes. They have no food on their island, and if we simply blockade them, they will soon have to disperse to their cities.” She looked around at the others. “Besides, the Hellenes are very strong at sea. We would be placing ourselves at a disadvantage by fighting a naval battle here.”

“I disagree!” said Hux. “We have the opportunity to win the battle here at one stroke, and return to Coruscant before the leaves begin to fall. Do not waste this chance, with all respect, my lord.”

Turning to Admiral Versio, Kylo found him nodding. “My men are anxious for action, after sailing all this way and losing so many to storms. Waiting, when we have the chance to strike a decisive blow, is not advisable.”

Phasma pursed her lips. “I will abide by whatever you decide. If we go into battle, I will lead my ships myself. But know that it is a foolish decision, my lord.”

“Your advice is good,” Kylo replied. Phasma’s words made sense, although the idea of battle appealed to him more than to simply wait.

“My lord, if I may,” said Opan, bowing. He continued, “The gods are surely not desirous that you remain in Hellas any longer than necessary. If you fight now, you surely will please them and win favor in the battle.”

This campaign had gone much longer than Kylo had wished, and to have it done in one battle was an inviting thought. “I will think this over and return my decision tomorrow,” he said, although he already knew what it would be.

They would fight.

* * *

 

“Did you hear the news from the army?” The girl, Rose, was practically quivering with excitement as she looked through Rey’s display of trinkets.

Rey nodded wearily. She had not stopped hearing the news all day, after the messengers had arrived. “Yes, the king conquered Pallans, the heart of Hellas.” 

Picking up two matching silver necklaces, Rose held them in front of her. “I know! Isn’t it wonderful? I think I’ll get these for my sister and myself, to celebrate!”

Rey smiled. “I’m sure that would be lovely!”

* * *

 

In the grey dawn the ships of Coruscant entered the strait, surrounding the Hellene fleet and engaging with them as they set sail. Kylo watched from the shore, to see the battle take place.

A distant sound of singing rose from the Hellene ships, above the creaking of oars and the gentle slap of waves against the boats.

Tension thrummed through the still morning air as the ships lined up opposite each other, neither side making the first move. All the world held its breath, it seemed. Suddenly, a Hellene vessel darted forward, ramming into one of the Coruscanti’s ships, and all became chaos.

Phasma’s ship seemed everywhere at once, ramming into vessel after vessel, and eluding the Hellene vessels by raising Hellene colors when necessary. A group of Hellene ships formed a wedge, driving through the center of Kylo’s fleet and dividing it in half.

Despite Phasma’s example, the rest of his captains were performing terribly. The front row of ships had been pushed back into the second and third rows, disabling all of them. Still Phasma fought on. Now, although hotly pursued, she rammed a ship and sank it, leaving no survivors.

Surveying the battle alongside him, Hux’s eyes gleamed. “Our men, it seems, have become women, but our woman is made of men’s stuff!”

 Yet there was no denying it—the Hellenes were cutting the Coruscanti to pieces. Kylo felt the veins in his temples begin to throb.

His ships,—less than half of what they started with—began to retreat, only to encounter an ambush set by the Hellenes around a headland. Kylo grit his teeth and set his face to watch the rest of the bloody debacle.

One of the Antolian ships managed to turn around and capture a Hellene. Good! Some of his men knew how to fight after all!  However, the retreat continued. A Tiran vessel wrecked on the the shore, and soon the captain of the ship, panting and bloody, came and prostrated himself before Kylo. “My lord,” he whined, “the Tiran ships would have performed better, had not the cowardice of Antolians prevented them.”

Kylo snarled. “You would slander better men than yourself for cowardice?” He motioned to one of his guards. “Take him out of my sight and behead him.”

The companions of the Tiran captain threw themselves on the ground, pleading for their lives. “Get up,” Ren demanded. “I saw that the Tirans were among the first to flee from the battle. I should visit this punishment upon all your captains! Get out of my sight!”

As the men left, stumbling over themselves in their haste, Phasma, having finally brought her ships into harbor, came into view. Four men followed her, bearing a stretcher between them.

When they came closer, Kylo could see that on the stretcher lay the body of Admiral Versio. Phasma’s face was grim as the men placed the body before the king. “My lord, I found his body floating in the carnage, and have brought it back to you.” She said nothing of her words before the battle.

* * *

 

A much-abashed group of commanders gathered before Kylo afterward.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” he thundered. “Not only were we shamefully defeated, the way is now open for the Hellenes to destroy the bridges we built to bring us here!”

No reply came, save the scuffling of boots on the packed earthen floor.

“Does anyone have any suggestions as to how we can proceed _now_? Any brilliant ideas to fling ourselves _head-on_ at the Hellene camp once more?”

Silence. Kylo frowned. “I am sick of this war, and these infernal Hellenes.”

“My lord!” Opan coughed, then continued. “Let not one defeat grieve you improportionately. We still have the upper hand in terms of men and horses. If you wish to leave, then do so. But if we withdraw altogether, we will become a laughingstock to the Hellenes. So leave someone with thirty divisions of the army to finish the conquest of Hellas, and return, with the greater part of your army, to Coruscant.”

Ah, now that was a plan. Kylo felt a smile begin to cross his lips. “That is a good idea, Opan. I will consider it.” He turned to the rest of those gathered. “What do the rest of you have to say?” Looking around, he gestured to Phasma. “What about you? You were the only one who rightfully saw what we should do before this battle; what is your advice?”

Phasma raised her eyebrows. “My lord, I would agree with Opan’s advice, and in addition, I would suggest that he be the one to command the remaining force.” She smirked. “He is your servant, is he not? Any victory of his will only contribute to your glory—while if he is defeated, the Hellenes have only vanquished your servant, not you yourself. And you yourself burned Pallans, which was the goal of this campaign.”

A grim sense of joy washed through Kylo. Of course! “Well said, Phasma. I will take your advice, and we shall march to the bridge as quickly as possible, so the Hellenes cannot strand us here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> Pallans: This story's replacement for Athens.
> 
> Numbers vary as to how many ships the Persians had; Herodotus places them starting with 1207 vessels, while the Greeks had about 370. However, the Persians did lose many ships due to storms, so they probably entered the battle of Salamis with 600-800 ships.
> 
> Persian news service. Herodotus says, "Now there is nothing mortal which accomplishes a journey with more speed than these messengers, so skilfully has this been invented by the Persians...These neither snow nor rain nor heat nor darkness of night prevents from accomplishing each one the task proposed to him, with the very utmost speed." It was basically an ancient Middle Eastern Pony Express.
> 
> The Battle of Salamis: The first Greek defeat of the Persian army. I have highly abbreviated and shortened this account. The full story of the battle, let alone Themistocles, is incredibly interesting and I could in no way do it justice. Plus I really wanted to just finish it so I could move on in the story. Look it up if you want to learn more, it's really fascinating!
> 
> Everything Phasma does in this battle is something Artemisia of Caria did in this battle. I exaggerated nothing; if anything, I downplayed it. The actual quote by Xerxes about her exploits is: "My men have become women, and my women, men." He gave her a complete suit of Greek armor after the battle in acknowledgement of her excellence over all the other commanders in his fleet.
> 
> Xerxes actually beheaded several Phoenician captains (not just one) in his fleet for cowardice, after they complained in a similar fashion to what I have written.
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, Kylo is back in Coruscant next chapter! You know what that means! *waggles eyebrows* I'm so excited!  
> As always, I love to hear what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo remembers that he needs a new queen, and Unkar Plutt is a despicable being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love you have shown me. Your comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks are what keep me going!
> 
> Special thanks to hoshiakari, Impossiblefangirl0632, and nancylovesreylo! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the seventh month, on the sixteenth day…_

Coruscant! Kylo never thought he would be so happy to see the familiar tan walls surrounding the city as he was when the column crested that last hill, and felt the thrill that comes from home.

He couldn’t wait to get into his palace and find his queen—oh. His queen. He had decreed that she should never be able to see his face again. Right. He had his harem, of course. But a king should always have a queen.

As soon as he had rested for a reasonable amount of time, he called for Mitaka and Hux to attend him.

* * *

 

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the seventh month, on the eighteenth day…_

Rey’s morning was interrupted when the heralds from the king entered the square outside the palace gates. One of them pounded a drum to signal an announcement, while the other took out a tablet and began to read in a sonorous voice.

“Let it be known that Kylo Ren, King of the World, the King of Coruscant and Chandrila, King of Mustafar, and descendant of Darth Vader, is desirous of finding a queen. Therefore, a search is to be made for beautiful maidens throughout the realm who will be brought to the palace as candidates for queen. The king will choose the maiden who pleases him the most, and she shall be named Queen of Coruscant.” The herald placed the tablet in the designated place for displaying the king’s decrees. Then with a clatter of hooves, the riders galloped out of the square, presumably to take the news to the far corners of the kingdom.

Finn, who had come out from his corner when the herald began to read, gave Rey a sidelong glance. “I think you might want to go back home,” he said in a low tone.

Rey looked at him, shocked. “You think I—!”

“I think we don’t know if this is voluntary or not, and I’d rather not lose someone else to the palace.”

A cold feeling washed over Rey, replacing the brief indignation she had felt. She laughed awkwardly. “I don’t think I’m _that_ pretty. You don’t need to worry, Finn, I can take care of myself.”

“I know, Rey, just, I would feel a lot better if you stayed away from the palace for a little while. Please?” Finn’s eyes were pleading.

For a moment, the idea of plopping herself and BB-8 right where they were, and staying for the next few days dangled tantalizingly in front of Rey’s mind. She felt a wave of guilt just for considering it. Finn was obviously worried, and she may as well help him feel better, even if she really didn’t think there was much to worry about.

She sighed, conceding the point. “Alright, I’ll stay away for the next few days, I suppose.”

Finn smiled. “Thank you, Rey.”

Nodding, she began to pack up her small display of wares. “I’ll probably hang out around Maz’s shop. They won’t be looking for the most beautiful maidens in _Jakku_.”

* * *

 

The way from the palace to Maz’s shop she used that day took her right past Unkar Plutt’s shop, and she found herself walking slowly in front of it. It had only been seven months since Finn had found her, but so much had changed. Suddenly a thought came over her to walk inside, and almost unbidden her feet turned and she walked through the door of her old life.

Plutt was sitting in his usual place behind a desk. His beady eyes glittered when Rey entered, and his mouth pulled down even farther than its usual frown.

“Couldn’t stay away, eh, girl?” He looked at BB-8 with greed. “Come to sell the donkey?”

Rey shook her head. “No, he’s not for sale. I just…” why _had_ she come here, anyway? “…wanted to see what was happening,” she finished lamely. “I’ll get out of your way now.”

Unkar stepped out from behind the counter. “Not so fast,” he said in a menacing growl. “Why don’t we have a nice little chat? Catch up for old time’s sake, eh?”

The entryway to the shop was suddenly blocked by two thugs. Rey cursed mentally. _Why_ had she ever thought to go back into Plutt’s shop, and why, why, _why_ , hadn’t she kept her guard up? She brought her staff up into a sparring position.

Plutt chuckled. “Seems like you’ve grown soft. Never would have let yourself be caught like that before you left.”

“You’ll find out how soft I am if you try anything, Plutt,” Rey spat. “I’m leaving. Now.”

He looked at the men in the doorway. “I think Teedo would say otherwise.”

Rey grit her teeth. There wasn’t room in the shop to easily wield her staff, and both she and Teedo knew it. “What do you want, Plutt?” she said sullenly.

He smiled at her, the fleshy folds in his face creasing in a ghastly manner. “See? I knew you’d come around.” 

She said nothing. 

His smile faded. “I want the donkey, or something worth just as much. You were my best scavenger, and I lost a lot of profit when you left.”

Rey let out an angry breath. “You can’t have the donkey.”

Raising his eyebrows, Plutt blatantly looked around the shop. The two men had come closer now, and Rey could see the glint of sharp metal. “I can’t? Looks like I could take him pretty easily right now.”

“Fine. I’ll scavenge for you again.” Rey swallowed. “In a week’s time I should be able to gather a donkey’s worth.”

Unkar snorted. “A week? Hardly. At least a month.”

“Two weeks, or…” Rey thought desperately for something, _anything_ to bargain with. “…I’ll report you to the guard for theft.”

“Hah, they don’t care what happens in Jakku,” scoffed Plutt. “But two weeks it is, and you had better bring in every penny of that donkey’s worth.”

Rey nodded, turning to take BB-8 out of the shop. The two men stepped in front of her, one of them catching hold of the donkey’s halter. Rey whirled on Plutt.

“You can’t—This is theft—I have to have the donkey with me to scavenge more; without him, I’ll bring in much less!” she protested.

Plutt crossed his arms. “But how can I be sure you won’t just take the donkey and leave?”

She glared at him, willing him to go up in flames. “You have my word, which _means_ something. I could say less about yours!”

“Fine.” Plutt nodded. “You can take the donkey with you during the day. But at night, he stays here, until you have paid his worth.”

“Very well,” Rey agreed, through clenched teeth. “But if anything happens to him, I will _kill_ you.”

* * *

 

That night, Rey could not eat. Despite Finn’s protests and entreaties, she pushed her food away, a sick feeling in her stomach.

She hadn’t explained to him what was happening—He didn’t need to worry about this too, and it was all her fault. So she told him that she had found a reason to stay away from the palace for the next few weeks, and that no, she wasn’t hungry, thank you.

For the first time in seven months, Rey went to bed hungry.

* * *

 

//She was running, looking for BB-8, because he had been taken from her. His brays grew fainter, and fainter until she could hear them no more.

Desperate and exhausted, Rey sank to the ground, weeping. BB-8 was gone, and how could she find him again?

The tan stone walls around her changed, growing flowering green vines over them. Shadows fell across her as a dark cloud moved over the sun, chilling her skin. 

A step sounded in front of her, and she looked up to see the dark king standing over her. He was dressed in black robes beneath black armor, and a dark helmet obscured his face, though she could still see his long dark hair spilling out from beneath it. He extended his hand toward her.

“If I am king,” he said, “you deserve a most noble gift. What should I give you?” His voice was deep, but the helmet muffled it slightly.

Rey looked at him in confusion. Why would he give her a gift? “I—don’t understand,” she whispered.

The helmet tilted, and Rey was suddenly, sickeningly certain that she had displeased him with that answer. She leapt to her feet, running past his outstretched arm back toward where he had come from. But the second she set foot beyond where he stood, she was plunged into darkness. Slowly she turned.

There was a light around the dark king, but nowhere else. She backed away, only to be caught by vines. The only way to go was toward him.

She stepped forward, hesitantly, but a vine had wrapped around her foot, and she fell…//

Rey sat straight up in bed with a gasp. The first light of dawn was creeping in through the windows…

 _Kriff._ Another dream. She had told Finn she would consider his words if she had another dream. But she couldn’t be chosen by the Divine. She was just a scavenger, from Jakku, of all places. No god, of any sort, would ever want anything from her.

* * *

 

She went to the ruin that day, scouring it for forgotten treasures or rare artifacts, and by midday she and BB-8 had gathered a good haul. Intending to work somewhere else in the afternoon, she returned to the city, to bring her find to Plutt.

When she reached the shop, a few members of the city guard stood outside. Surprised, she ducked into the shop, only to be met with an unfamiliar sight. Plutt was talking in a low tone to a tall red-haired man dressed in sumptuous robes. Plutt nodded significantly in her direction, and the man turned, looking her up and down appraisingly.

Rey froze, warmth rising in her face and fear twisting in her gut at the man’s blatant scrutiny. The man smirked, placing a purse on Plutt’s desk. “She’ll do,” he said. Then he turned and approached her.

“You are to come to the palace to join the candidates for queen,” he told her. “One of my men will accompany you to your home to ensure your safety tonight. He will escort you to the palace tomorrow.”

Her breath had deserted her. “But I…I don’t—”

A cold look in his eyes silenced her. “You are a virgin, are you not?”

Swallowing around the fear in her throat, she nodded silently.

“Then you will come.”

He turned and walked out, leaving one of his guards behind him.

Numbly, Rey dumped everything off of BB-8’s back, took the donkey, and left, pretending she couldn’t see the guard following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Rey wasn't expecting that.
> 
> I love to hear what you all think, so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Love you guys, and see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wrestles with her fate; Kylo _still _can't sleep.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support! Comments, kudos, and all those lovely things are the fuel for this story's continued existence!
> 
> Special thanks to: 13oct, hoshiakari, Impossiblefangirl0632, and LotusSunAndMoon. You guys are the best!
> 
> On to the story!

Finn didn’t return from the palace until late afternoon, when he burst into her room to find her packing a bundle of clothes.

“Rey, what’s going on?” he asked. “Why is there a guard outside my house?” He seemed to notice the bundle for the first time. “Why—are you _packing_?”

“I’m leaving,” she told him flatly. “I’m not going to be taken to the palace, to be… to be _whored_ out to…to _Kylo Ren_!”

His eyes widened. “ _What_?!”

She closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. She hadn’t been looking forward to explaining this, one bit.

“I got into trouble with Unkar Plutt.” Waving off Finn’s protests and exclamations, she resolutely continued. “It was my fault, I was stupid and went back to the shop. He got hold of BB-8 and trapped me into scavenging for him again.” She took a deep breath in through her nose. “And then the rat _sold_ me to the king’s officials!”

Finn didn’t say anything for a moment. Rey looked up to see him working his jaw strangely. “I’m gonna kill him,” he said hoarsely. 

_Not if I kill him first_ , Rey thought darkly. She said nothing though, and continued packing.

“But where are you going to go?”

Rey shrugged. “I thought I might go to Mustafar, see if I can find someone on the way to Jedha. I can’t stay in Coruscant, that’s certain.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight. I can’t stay longer. The guard outside the house is supposed to fetch me to the palace tomorrow.”

“What will I tell him when you’re gone in the morning?”

“Oh.” Rey’s legs suddenly stopped working, dropping her on the floor ignominiously. “They’d punish you, wouldn’t they.” It wasn’t a question. “I can’t go.” Her heart was racing now, and she looked up at Finn, realizing… “I can’t go,” she repeated.

“No, don’t worry about me, I’ll be…” Finn’s protests faded in her ears as she saw this house in flames, Finn dragged off to slavery or impalement or torture. She knew what happened to those who dared defy the king’s orders. The accounts she had read for the Mekavit were very clear.

“It doesn’t matter,” she interrupted. “I’m not going to leave you here to face my consequences, and I’m not going to force you to leave your home.” She swallowed. “I will go to the palace.” Her face and neck were suddenly cold. “Oh gods,” she muttered. “I’m going to join Kylo Ren’s _harem._ ”

“No, you don’t have to!” Finn was suddenly in front of her, his warm hands holding her shoulders  firmly. He looked her in the eyes. “If you need to, I will leave. I don’t mind, really, we can go.”

She shook her head, blinking away tears. “I’m not going to do that to you, Finn. I know what your life here means to you.”

Finn sighed, looking away. “Alright, if that’s what you want. How can I help?”

They continued packing, although now it was for a different destination.

* * *

 

//A woman stood before him, dressed in light grey, with a grey veil drawn across her face.

“Remember what you promised me,” she said. And then she was shrinking, fading, drawing away from him without moving.

He stepped forward to ask her name, to call out, but the sand shifted under his feet, and he tripped, falling down and hitting the wooden deck of a ship.

Oh. He was on a ship now. Struggling back to his feet as the deck moved underneath, he tried to catch another glimpse of the woman, but all he saw was blood and fire.

Ships surrounded him, sinking, burning, their men screaming and jumping into the crowded water below.

Someone caught hold of him and dragged him backwards, the point of a weapon against his neck.

“You said you would give me half the kingdom,” a voice said, “but this is too great a cost.”

A burning pain entered his side and he slumped, his body unwilling to support him anymore. To the side was a pile of grey cloth, stained with red…

The sun disappeared, surrounding him with blackness, and the ship’s deck tilted underneath him and he fell…//

A servant was nervously standing by his bedside. “Do you need anything, my lord?”

Kylo took a deep breath, trying to restore his heart to its usual speed. “Bring me someone who knows how to read, and the daily annals of the kingdom.”

* * *

 

// The dark king stood in front of her, holding out his hand once more.

“Will you come to me?” he pleaded, his voice muffled beneath his helmet.

_No_! Without speaking, Rey turned and ran in the opposite direction, praying to any god that might hear her that she could escape.

An inviting wall stood to her right, covered in vines that beckoned for her to climb them. If she could climb, she could escape. Not only that, but something marvelous lay behind the wall—she could feel it in her bones. She looked back, and he was nowhere in sight.

It was child’s work to climb the wall and lightly jump down the other side—right into the dark king’s waiting arms. Rey gasped, wordless in surprise.

“So it _is_ you,” he said, a strange thread of shock coloring his words. He took a step, releasing her, to her surprise.

She darted away, climbing back up the wall with ease.

“Please,” he asked, but she refused to listen. As she crested the wall, her hand slipped, and she fell…//

It was still dark outside. Rey sat for a moment, then threw a robe around herself and silently slipped out into the common room.

Finn was there, standing at the window, looking at the moon. He turned at her approach. “I couldn’t sleep,” he said. “If you’ve changed your mind, we can still…” his voice trailed off.

“No,” she replied, “it’s not that, exactly.” She paused, Finn waiting expectantly. “I had another dream—well, two actually.”

* * *

 

Once she had explained the dreams, Finn nodded. “I think that these might be visions from the Divine,” he said slowly, “and, it might be that you are meant to go to the palace.”

“But he’s a terrible man! Why would the Divine have any purpose for me there?” Her cry felt useless, unheard by an implacable being that drove her fate.

Finn’s face was still. “The Divine works in mysterious ways.”

Rey closed her eyes. Arguing was the last thing she wanted to be doing in these few hours she had left. “Why do you think they mean… _that_?”

“You say that it is a ‘dark king’ who haunts your dreams. Haven’t you remembered that Kylo Ren is known for his raven-black armor?”

Rey’s eyes flew open. She had _not_ thought of that. “I–no, but that doesn’t mean…!”

“I know. It doesn’t necessarily mean that. But it _could_ be.”

This was too much. It _could_ be. But why would it? Rey turned away. “It doesn’t really matter, though. I’m still going.”

Finn nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” He hesitated, then stepped toward her. “Look, Rey, I don’t want you to go. But if you do, I had an idea–” The words tumbled out of his mouth until Rey couldn’t take any more and held up her hand, interrupting him.

“I’m sorry, Finn, but I can’t right now. I’m going to try to go back to sleep.” She walked out of the room without looking back.

* * *

 

Finn woke her at dawn. Once she had arisen and dressed, he met her at her door. “This is your last chance to leave, if you’ve changed your mind.”

Rey shook her head. “No. I’ve made up my mind. I will go.”

Finn nodded. “Alright.” He took a breath. “You know, since you have decided to go to the palace, it could be a chance to get close to sources of information that could help the Mekavit.”

“How could a mere _concubine_ have any more information than what Poe is already finding?” Rey frowned. “And if I did look for information, I wouldn’t know what to look for.” She had mostly been a messenger, not a gatherer of secrets.

Finn, it seemed, had already thought of that. “We could communicate at the gate—it’s not that hard to pass messages along—and I could tell you what we are looking for. And, as for sources, you would be close to the queen, if you are not the queen yourself. Who is closer to the king than the queen?”

A shiver passed through Rey and she wrapped her arms around herself. _Queen_. It was not worth thinking about—there were sure to be hundreds of candidates. She sighed. “Since I will be there anyway, I will do as you suggest.” Shifting nervously, a thought crossed her mind. “Is there anything I should look for right away?”

Finn shook his head. “No. You should go, get accustomed. Don’t worry about looking for anything, and when you are comfortable where you are, send me a message letting me know how you are doing. If I have anything for you to look for, I will send a reply back.” He seemed to be finished, but then he raised his hand. “Actually, there is one thing. Don’t tell anyone you are Jedha. We have reason to believe that the Chi’th are a presence in the palace.”

Rey sucked in a breath. The Chi’th! They had been in the books she had read. Once a great nation, the Chi’th had been one of the more deadly enemies of the Jedha. But they had been defeated and nearly eradicated by the Jedha.

“I thought there were no more of them?” she questioned.

“Apparently not.” Finn’s answer was grim. “So be very careful.”

* * *

 

Breakfast was a somber affair, and they ate in silence, neither willing to speak of what was coming, yet unable to think of else.

When they had finished, Rey wiped her mouth, gathered her courage, and stepped outside to follow the guard. 

All her possessions were in a bag she carried at her side. She had chosen to leave her staff behind, as she did not know if weapons were allowed in the harem, and she did not wish to have it confiscated.

Finn embraced her in farewell, whispering, “May the Divine be with you.”

The guard watched in silence, and when Finn’s arms loosened around her, he gave a curt nod. “This way,” he said gruffly.

And in that manner, alone and nearly destitute, Rey entered the palace. Her life had irrevocably changed—whether for the better or for the worse, she did not know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor Rey.
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walls surround Rey--but walls were never very good at keeping in a scavenger--and she meets some rather odd people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, subscriptions, comments, and bookmarks! It's so nice to know that so many of you are enjoying it!
> 
> Special thanks to hoshiakari and Impossiblefangirl0632!

_In the fourth year of Kylo Ren’s reign, in the seventh month…_

Rey sat down on her new bed, head spinning. She had been brought before a row of officials, who had affirmed that she was indeed a good candidate for queen. Then she had been led here, and told to “make herself comfortable.” 

Make herself comfortable, indeed! This wasn’t her _home._ Although, to be sure, the room was nothing to sneeze at. A beautiful carpet covered the floor, and the bed felt quite comfortable.

A brief knock sounded on her door, and she jumped to answer it. A man stood there, with dark brown hair and an elaborate robe.

He bowed at the sight of her. “I am Dameron, my lady,” he said. “I have been sent to show you the palace and explain the rules.”

Rey’s thoughts tumbled about in her head confusingly. A man? But she had thought… “I beg your pardon, sir,” she heard herself saying, “but I was under the impression that men were not allowed among the king’s women.”

Dameron’s face twisted into a grimace. “That is true, my lady,” he replied, “but I am no longer a man, as such.”

Cold rushed through Rey’s face, followed quickly by the heat of shame. “I–beg your pardon,” she stammered. “I didn’t mean to offend–”

“Don’t worry about it,” he cut her off. “You are not expected to know everything about palace life immediately.” He grinned. “That’s what I’m for, to instruct you.”

Rey smiled, embarrassment forgotten. “Thank you.”

Dameron bowed. “It is my pleasure, my lady.” He straightened quickly, offering her his arm. “Now, shall we proceed?”

They quickly made their way around the enclosure, Dameron pointing out the various areas she was allowed in: the baths, the dining hall, the garden, the sleeping chambers. A few other girls around Rey’s age wandered here and there, but they looked as lost as she felt, and neither she nor Dameron made any move to approach them. As they walked, he explained the basic rules. 

“No leaving the palace, and no interactions with men are the main ones, obviously.”

Rey nodded, gut twisting once more. “I understand.” She looked around at the walls surrounding her, caging her in.

Dameron gave her a sympathetic glance. “The walls are…difficult, at first.” He looked off in the distance, as though remembering something far away. It struck Rey that he could very well be here against his will, as well.

“Did you do something, _before…_?” she asked.

He smiled sadly. “I was a messenger. The best rider in the East.” A swell of pride tinged his words. Shrugging, he looked down. “That’s all over, now.”

A moment of silence hung between them, allowing them to share in a strange camaraderie for a little while. Dameron broke the stillness, changing the subject abruptly in a light tone of voice.

“Now, another rule—which might be harder to keep than the others—is no brawling.” He winked at Rey, who couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of his words.

“No _brawling_?” She could hardly imagine such a rule being necessary among ladies of the palace. On the streets, sure. But here?

“Terrible, I know. Brawls can be such an enjoyable way to pass the time.” Dameron seemed to have completely misinterpreted her incredulity. She opened her mouth to correct him, but he continued. “ _Duels_ , however, are occasionally permitted.”

She closed her mouth abruptly, frowning. “Duels?”

“ _If_ the duelists obtain permission from the overseer. It’s been known to happen.” He grinned. “I imagine you could hold your own in a fight.”

Rey gave a short laugh. “I might be able to. But _why_ though?” She glanced around. “None of these girls seem much like fighters.”

Dameron shrugged. “You never know. One day, someone might mortally offend you, and you will be glad that duels are occasionally permitted.”

Blinking, Rey raised her eyebrows. “I suppose. Are there any other rules?”

“Just one. You are to have beauty treatments every day for as long as necessary. There is a minimum of six months.” He winked again. “Although, I must say I doubt they’ll be able to make you shine any brighter than you already do.”

Ignoring the compliment, Rey’s mind focused on one detail. “Six months? That’s a really long time!”

Dameron was suddenly serious. “It’s six months you don’t have to worry about being summoned to the king. I would enjoy them while you can.”

Rey nodded, swallowing. That…was a good point.

Finally Dameron began to direct them back toward her room. Outside of her door he paused. “So that was the basics. Do you have any questions?”

Rey pondered. _Did_ she have any questions? There was so much she didn’t know…how the palace was arranged, all the areas she should avoid, if she could talk to Finn. Finn! There was something. “Have you ever heard of a man named Poe?” she asked. “He was brought here several months ago, I think.”

Dameron’s olive skin turned white. “Don’t mention…that name again, please,” he said, his voice low. “He has a new name now.” He paused. “But…I know who you mean, and if you need to get a message to him, I can do that.”

Unsure what to make of his reaction, Rey frowned. “Alright.” She looked at the shaken man in front of her and smiled encouragingly. “Can you let him know that Finn sent me—Rey—and that Finn asked me to send him greetings?”

Dameron managed a shaky smile. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it,” he whispered. “But I’m afraid I have to go now, my lady.”

Rey waved as the man almost dashed out of her presence. What _was_ up with him?

* * *

 

The next few days flew by slowly. The other girls seemed mostly nice, but it was difficult to talk with many of them. None of them cared much about anything Rey might think to talk of, and nearly all of them were still in a state of homesickness and shock from moving to the palace. Keeping her head down and not attracting notice was easier than trying to win over all the others to like her. 

Rey found herself spending more and more time in the garden. There was a corner of the wall that was shielded from view behind several bushes and trees, and she often went there if she need space to breathe or think, or if she wanted to avoid anyone.

There was a small library she had access to, and often she would take a scroll back to her corner and read there for a while.

This was fine for a few days, but soon Rey began to itch for more space. She had always had the run of the city, and to be cooped up in one part of the palace was nearly unbearable—so she began to hatch an idea. One afternoon, the garden was empty during the heat of the day, and she took her chance.

The wall behind her was a dividing wall, not the outer wall, and she knew she could climb it without being observed from this side. If she were careful, she could have access to a whole new area of the palace to explore.

Small stone carvings stood out from the wall making easy hand and footholds for her as she climbed, and she was quickly over the top. Dropping silently to the ground, she took stock of her surroundings. It appeared to be a garden much like the one she had just left. A small sound made Rey turn her head sharply to the left.

A grapevine hung over a trellis, making a small alcove she hadn’t noticed earlier. A woman dressed in a distinctive black and white dress sat in the alcove, and her raised eyebrows indicated that she had seen everything Rey had just done.

“Who are you?” she asked. “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Rey could feel her cheeks tingle. “I’m just a girl, my lady,” she responded meekly. “I was brought to the palace for the king.”

A sour look passed across the woman’s face. “I see,” she said shortly. “And why have you climbed over the wall from the virgin’s area into mine, then?”

Well, there was not much sense in trying to make up a story. Rey lifted her chin. “The walls were crowding me, and I wanted to find a place where I could truly be alone.”

Amusement flashed in the woman’s eyes. “So you climbed a wall to find solitude. I’m afraid that you won’t find it here.”

Rey nodded. “Well, I won’t bother you any further then—I’ll just go back.”

“Wait,” the woman lifted her hand. “You won’t find solitude here—but I can tell you where you will find it.”

Rey tilted her head. Why was the woman offering this? “What do you want in return?” she asked, suspicious.

The woman opened her eyes wider. “Oh, nothing,” she replied. “I have no great love for the king, and to help one of his victims find some comfort, especially since the comfort is against the rules, will bring me pleasure.”

Intrigued, Rey nodded. “So, where can I find this solitude you speak of?”

The woman gestured to the right. “Oh, if you climb this wall behind my chambers, you will find yourself in a private garden. Only the king himself, along with those he invites, is permitted inside. And the king avails himself of that right perhaps twice in a year. The garden is perpetually empty, save for the gardeners, who do their work early in the morning.”

Pondering, Rey furrowed her forehead. “But what is the penalty for being caught in there?”

“If you’re careful, you won’t be caught, will you?” the woman asked.

“No,” Rey responded, “but I like to know the risks before I take them.”

The woman shrugged lightly. “Oh, I don’t know. It varies, depending on what mood the king is in when you are caught.”

So anywhere from a light punishment to death. Great. But it would be a nice place to know about… She would keep it in mind.

“Thank you for telling me, my lady,” Rey spoke courteously. “I will remember your words.” She turned to climb back over the wall to the virgin’s area.

At the top, she looked back down, to see a slight smile on the woman’s face.

That night, Rey asked Dameron to send a short message to Finn.

_I am well, and have made some interesting friends. Is there anything I can do to help your peace of mind? May the Divine be with you._

She fell asleep, content. The new garden could wait for tomorrow, or until she had spoken to the strange woman a few more times. Who was she, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This feels like a filler chapter, but we're getting somewhere, I promise!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, I love hearing from you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few familiar faces show up as Rey receives an intriguing offer, and Kylo has a board game time with the queen mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! With the advent of spring, I've had some rescheduling in my life, but I'm hoping to get back to posting regularly now!
> 
> Thank you so much to all who have left kudos and comments!
> 
> Special thanks to Cfps3000, Tedcruz420, Impossiblefangirl0632, hoshiakari, 13oct, and soupyup! I loved reading your comments!
> 
> And with no further ado, lets get to the chapter!

The handmaiden worked her hands across Rey’s shoulders, massaging in the aromatic oil of myrrh. Relaxing into the touch, Rey gave a small sigh. The beauty treatments had been rather strange and uncomfortable when she first arrived at the palace, but she had grown fond of them.

Was she growing too accustomed to palace life? The thought made her uncomfortable, and she pushed it down. No, she wasn’t growing too accustomed, she just was…enjoying its benefits. For now. At some point it would change—it would have to. Either she would be a low-ranking concubine of the king, or she would be killed for violating some rule or other, or she would escape. Somehow.

She would climb over the walls, and find Finn, and they would go to Jedha together. _Jedha_ …the very name gave her a thrill. In Jedha she would find her family. She would belong there—surely the Divine could not intend for her to rot, forgotten in the king’s harem!

“My lady, you must relax!” insisted the handmaiden. “The massage will do no good if you cannot release your tension!”

A wave of shame washed over Rey. She was so distracted thinking of her plans, that she had not even considered the maid. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “My mind was…elsewhere.”

The maid hummed sympathetically. “I understand.” She lowered her voice. “Who is it?”

“What?” The question rattled around Rey’s head. “Who.. is what?”

“Who is it, that you left behind?” The woman’s voice was low, regretful. Her hands paused in their ministrations. Rey looked, to see the handmaid gazing at a crescent-shaped pendant in her hand. She closed her hand around the pendant and quickly placed it back beneath her garment when she saw Rey’s glance. “I- apologize, my lady. I should not have stopped,” she said, resuming her work.

There was a moment of silence. “I sold that necklace,” said Rey softly. “It was in a set of two that matched.”

The handmaid’s hands faltered. “My sister…she gave it to me,” she finally said. “She has the match.” Her hands moved down Rey’s back, perhaps a little rougher than they had been before. “With all of the new maidens coming to the palace, many more servants were needed.”

“And they just… _took_ you?” Rey’s voice came out shriller than she had intended.

“My sister and I are not citizens, my lady,” the woman replied. “I was known for my skills with cosmetics and beauty oils…it was inevitable.” She sighed. “At least I was able to keep Rose out.”

Silence hung between them again for a moment, then Rey took a breath. “I left behind the only family I can remember. My cousin…he found me a year ago. I was on my own before. And.. and now I’ve been pulled away.” She gulped down the sadness welling in her throat and blinked away the tears in her eyes.

“Oh,” came the faint response of the woman behind her. She sounded almost as if she had been struck. The nimble hands stopped yet again, but Rey hardly noticed. Then, “I beg your pardon, my lady, but,” and two arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

At the unexpected touch, Rey came undone.

The tears she had forbidden to fall, the sadness she had refused to feel, the anger she had bottled up—these came bursting through the newly opened crack in her defenses in the form of hot tears and wracking sobs.

The handmaid rubbed Rey’s back soothingly as she cried, explaining how she never wanted to come, and she had only had a _year_ , couldn’t the gods have given her more? and just _how_ _many_ lives had Kylo Ren ruined with this diversion of his?

Slowly her sobs subsided and she began to feel more composed. “Thank you–” she began, but then _she didn’t know her name._ Tears rose once more. “I don’t even know your name!” she managed to say, between gulps for air.

The woman came beside her and Rey got her first good look at her face. She was pretty—she could almost have been one of the candidates herself—but what struck Rey the most was the kindness shining out of it. 

“Me? I’m Paige,” she said, and smiled.

* * *

 

When Rey reached the top of the wall, the woman was on the other side, looking up at her. She must have flinched, for the woman smirked and said:

“If you’re going to continue to climb walls where you aren’t supposed to, you need to learn how to act with confidence.”

“I’m confident!” Rey protested as she slipped to the ground. She had learned confidence in the streets of Jakku district, where uncertainty could mean death.

The strange woman raised a black-painted eyebrow in response. “Really? You could have fooled me, especially with our…introduction.”

"And just exactly how would I have displayed confidence in that situation? You had caught me _climbing over a wall._ It’s not exactly easy to play that off as legitimate!”

“Nevertheless, you immediately gave away who you were and why you were climbing into my area. What if I had not been so inclined to help you?”

“It seemed the best idea at the time…” Rey fell silent, small beneath the woman’s criticism.

“Still…” the woman tilted her head to the side, inspecting Rey as if she could see into her mind. “You do have potential. I could make you into a true lady of the court, if you wish.” She lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

A shiver tingled Rey’s back. “What…what does that mean?” she asked cautiously. The phrase had appeal, but—did she want that? Really?

A knowing smile crossed the woman’s lips. “It means,” she said deliberately, “to be one holding the threads of intrigue behind the king. It means to have your hand on the pulse of the kingdom. It means knowing who is important and who is not, and how to be important without appearing so. What it means, my young friend, is _power_.”

More shivers ran through Rey’s body. _Power_. The word clutched on to her heart with icy fingers, but it was an exquisite pain. One of her arms crept across to clutch on to her other one, shielding herself from…she didn’t know what, exactly.

“This is a generous offer, my lady,” she finally whispered. “May I have some time to consider it?”

An amused light flashed through the woman’s eyes. “Of course,” she said lightly. “But don’t take too long. There’s no sense in wasting time.”

Rey nodded uncertainly. “Of course.”

The woman looked around. “It would be best if you leave now,” she said abruptly. “The queen mother and her lady-in-waiting often come here at this time of day, and they are not nearly so lenient toward rule-breakers as I am.”

“Right,” Rey replied, and turned to leave. But before she could take a step, she was arrested by the woman’s arm.

“Before you leave…” the woman paused, “It is not good that a teacher and apprentice should not know how to name each other. But it would be best not to use real names. You will call me Neta, and I shall call you Star.” 

Rey nodded again, mute with surprise. 

Neta released her arm and waved her hand as if irritated. “Now, go!”

Turning, Rey ran.

* * *

 

“Mother.”

“Son.”

Greetings over, silence fell between the two. The queen mother broke it, finally, as her maidservant retrieved the game pieces.

“Have you any news of Hellas?”

Kylo shook his head. “None, which I am taking as good news. Opan is terribly incompetent.”

The queen mother pursed her lips as the maidservant set up the game between the two royals. “I never did like that man.”

Kylo scowled, moving his first piece. “You don’t like any of my advisors.”

She shrugged delicately, moving a piece in response. “None of them are any good. You could at least take the advice of your fath–”

Shoving his chair back from the small table where they sat, Kylo stood abruptly. “If I am to be subject to a lecture about _that subject_ I will leave.”

Leia lifted her chin. “Very well,” she replied stiffly. “We will leave _that subject,_ as you so delicately named it, alone, for the time being. Sit back down.”

“We will leave it alone, _period_. I will not speak of it.” Kylo sat back down, fists clenched. He surveyed the game board in front of him and stifled a curse. His mother’s move had put him at a serious disadvantage for so early in the game, and he would be hard pressed to regain his ground. “What do you think of my most recent endeavor?”

“The replacement of the queen?” Perhaps he was imagining it, but a faint tone of disapproval seemed to thread through her words.

He nodded, feeling a boy before his mother once again.

She pressed her lips together. “I don’t know, Be-”

“Kylo.”

She fell silent.

“Kylo,” he repeated firmly. “The past is gone.”

She sighed. “Just be careful, please. These girls—I don’t want this to backfire on you.”

Backfire? Kylo frowned at the thought. “How could it? These girls come willingly—they all wish for the chance to be queen.”

“As you say.” His mother seemed resigned. “I think that sometime soon I will go see how it is in their quarters. It is my duty and privilege, after all, to oversee the women.” She moved one of her pieces back in a defensive maneuver.

Kylo hid the beginnings of a triumphant smile behind his hand. His mother had just left him an opening—if he could take advantage of it. He moved one of his soldiers forward. “I don’t understand why you disapprove of my harem so much. It’s the custom of the great kings, and a pleasant way of displaying my power.”

Sparks seemed to snap from Leia’s eyes, but she took a breath before replying in an even tone. “We’ve spoken of this before. And not all the great kings have followed this custom.”

Heat rose along the back of Kylo’s neck. If she was implying—

“Not all the great kings, mother? The man who gave me life was not a great king.”

Leia flinched, but lifted her head. “Not just him. Anak–”

“Even _Vader_ had a harem, after Padme’s death, when he built his empire.” He was speaking too loudly, he knew, but it was hard to think through the heat behind his eyes.

His mother backed down, speaking stiffly. “If we are forbidden from speaking of your father, can we not also refrain from speaking of mine?”

Irritation rushed over him when she pushed the blame on him, though _she_ had mentioned the man first. “Why not? Vader built the greatest empire in the world—while my father did… _nothing!_ ”

Leia turned her face away. “You have no idea, Ben.”

“Kylo!” He stood roughly. The pieces of the game overturned and rolled about the table. “I will not take this any longer!” Leaving his mother and her maidservant behind, Kylo stormed out of the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! I was so happy to finally be able to put Leia in! And we got a name (ish) for mystery lady!
> 
> Footnote:
> 
> The game Kylo and Leia are playing is intended to be similar to an early form of chess. This is a bit of a stretch, for all you history buffs. Chess is believed to have originated in China from where it spread to Persia, and it can be traced back to the 500s AD or CE, when Persia was conquered by the Islamic empire. So what is portrayed in this story is not supposed to be chess as we know it, but rather a very very early version of it.
> 
> Persia is also the source of our modern game of backgammon, which is often considered the oldest still-played board game.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear what you all think, so go ahead and leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are welcome! I would love to hear what you think! Thank you for reading.


End file.
